Radio Love
by stand alone complex
Summary: Kagome and Sango are radio hosts who live in inner new york TRYING to get through life. Enter Inuyasha and Miroku: guys that go to their new school. What will happen? InuXKag SanXMiro
1. Life stories

HEY GUYS! I may be down for Shadow (because I don't have my **_last_** review that I need! So get to it!), but I'm not out and you should know that damn well. Now I know, I know, I shouldn't be starting a full-length story without even being done with my other one but spare me here. So review this please! Thanks! And without further or due…

_**Radio Love**_

**Chapter 1**

A girl with long raven hair with silver streaks tied in a high ponytail sat in a glass studio with a large sign that said 'ON AIR' in bright red lights in front of her. She was talking into a microphone with headphones on.

"Hey, hey, hey guys and girls out there. You're listening to Rock Out Night with your host Black Rose." She said. Next to her was a girl with long brown hair in a low ponytail.

"Hey! I'm also your host Midnight Fighter. Tonight, instead of just playing non-stop rock hits, we're doing something different, aren't we Black Rose?" she said, turning to her friend. 'Black Rose' laughed.

"That's right Midnight Fighter. Tonight, we're going to take callers and talk about whatever they want to talk about, and taking song requests. Our number is 555-0892, now get to calling!" She yelled and waited. A red light blinked.

"Well, looks like we have a caller" 'Midnight Fighter' said. She picked up the phone. "Hello you're on the air."

000000scene change000000

"_Hey, hey, hey guys and girls out there. You're listening to Rock Out Night with your host Black Rose." _Came the buzz of the radio.

"Damn, Miroku! It just started! Sit down!" Said a boy with long silver hair and gold eyes. He had on a red muscle shirt, and baggy faded jeans.

"DAMNIT I'm coming! Hold on Inuyasha." Miroku said he had short black hair tied in a rat-tail at the back of his neck and violet eyes. He had on a dark blue shirt on and black pants.

This was officially Inuyasha and Miroku's favorite radio station. They played the best songs and were hosted by two girls that they died to meet; unfortunately they thought they would never get to.

"_Tonight, we're going to take callers and talk about whatever they want to talk about, and take song requests. Our number is 555-0892, now get to calling!"_ They heard Black Rose say. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a rising smirk on his face. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone.

" Lets do it." Inuyasha said, getting the same evil glint in his eye as Miroku. He dialed the number and waited. _"Hello. You're on the air"_

000000scene change000000

"_Hey Midnight Fighter, and hello to you to Black Rose."_ The caller said.

"Hello to you to, and who might you be?" Black Rose said.

"_Well I'm…Inu Demon here with my friend,"_ there was shuffling _" Perverted Monk. We wanted to talk to you about how come hip hopers and rappers think rock is so much lower than them._" Inu Demon said.

"Damn you have a good point. I mean have you ever walked down a street in down town New York and them STAREING at you! It fucking pisses me off!" Black Rose said.

"Really, they just don't know what they're missing! They think we're soooo much lower than them… crap them." Midnight fighter said snorting.

"_Hell yea. You got the right Idea Midnight Fighter. Can you play a song for us?" _Perverted Monk said.

"Yea anything, what song?" Midnight said.

"_Well how about Punk Rock 101 by Bowling for Soup? Just for the sake of the cause…" _Perverted said.

"Ok then. Have fun!" Black Rose said and took out the CD. While the song was playing Midnight and Black had a conversation.

" Well they seem fun…" Black Rose said.

"Yea. Even though the name 'Perverted Monk' kinda scares me." Midnight said. Black Rose Laughed.

"Eh. But that's all right. Oh look, the songs over." She said and got back on the air. "Hey, Perverted Monk? Inu Demon? You still there?" She said.

"_Yep we're here. Thanks for playing the song, that was awesome."_ Inu Demon said.

"Yea I LOVE that song. How old are you guys? I'm 16 and my Midnight is also 16." Black Rose said.

"_Wow. Creepy, Me and Perverted Monk are the same age!"_ He said. They went on for a while, after about 30 minutes or so, Inu Demon and Perverted Monk had to go. They promised they would call later. Black Rose and Midnight Fighter got a few more comments and played many more songs. It was now going on eleven o'clock and they were packing up to go home.

" Hey Kagome and Sango, you can go home now, thanks for coming in!" said a man in his early forties with short black hair. He had Khaki pants and a black button up shirt.

"Thanks Jim. We'll see you tomorrow!" Black Rose, a.k.a. Kagome said. Her and Sango both grabbed their backpacks and headed out of the studio going towards home.

Kagome and Sango were both juniors in high school. Kagome grew up in an orphanage with nothing really going for her. They had said she was dropped of in a little basket that had a piece of paper with her name on it: Kagome Higurashi. It also had a sword connected with it. She was a half dog demon with black hair with silver highlights in them; she had triangle ears on top her head that were black with silver tips. She had aqua green sparkling eyes, which was kind of strange for a dog demon. Of course, criticism came with the territory so she had a rough childhood and didn't have many friends. She also understood that her mom was a miko and thus she had minimal miko powers. Today she was wearing a black tank top with faded jeans and a leather jacket.

Sango had lost her parents and little brother in a tragic car accident when she was five. She was also dropped in the orphanage with her clothes and a large boomerang she inherited from her father. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was human and didn't really see what was wrong with half demons so she became fast friends with Kagome. They had been friends that hole time and escaped the orphanage when they were fourteen and got a job being waitresses at a bar, lying about their age. Hey, it was a way to get money. They lived in a three-roomed apartment in inner New York. They had got in a lot of fights with the locals but had always had each other's back. She was wearing a black t-shirt with silver lightning bolts on it and a black jean skirt with jeans under them.

"I can't believe it," Kagome smacked her forehead, " we're switching schools AGAIN!" she mumbled, incredibly frustrated.

"Yea. This is the third school this year!" Sango said sighing in defeat.

"Yes…once they found out WE were 'Black Rose' and 'Midnight fighter' the guys that always thought we were freaks suddenly were very attracted to us…fuckers…" Kagome said glaring at the ground.

"We have to make sure NO ONE finds out who we are. Hell, I don't know how they found out before. We were suddenly flocked by lots and lots of people. Kagome, I don't like being flocked." Sango said pretending she was going to cry.

"There, there Sango. We'll be alright." Kagome said patting her friends back. There were nearing their apartment complex when they saw two big guys beating up on something.

"HEY! Give me back my cat! AH! Kirara! Kirara! Don't hurt her!" They heard a little voice cry. Kagome looked at Sango and Sango looked at Kagome. They approached the situation calmly.

"HEY! Idiots beating up on the little kid! Pick on someone your own size!" Kagome yelled at him, throwing a rock at his back. The two guys turned around and looked around for the person who threw the rock. Then he laughed and pointed at Kagome.

"Did YOU throw that rock, little girl?" He asked.

"DAMN STRAIGHT now let him go!" Kagome yelled.

"Or what? What is a half demon GIRL and a human GIRL going to do to two big, strong bull demons?" the other yelled out sounding very cocky.

"We'll beat your ass to a pulp!" Sango yelled.

"Heh. Whatever, lets get this fight on the road." One of them yelled. He threw whatever he was holding down and got in a fighting stance. Kagome and Sango did the same. They charged, Kagome swiping one with her claws and Sango getting them with martial arts moves. The bull demon made a move for Kagome's stomach but Kagome grabbed his hand and threw him up against a wall, him falling unconscious. Sango did a high kick and made her leg smash down on his shoulder, making him waver. She hit a pressure point on his neck and he also fell unconscious. Kagome helped Sango pick him up and throw him on top of his friend. Dusting themselves off, they went over to whatever they were beating up.

They peered down upon a small fox demon child with a large light brown bushy tail behind him. He looked pretty dirty; probably he was living on the streets. He was holding a little badge demon cat with two tails and a black diamond on its head. He was glaring at them.

"Don't worry little guy, we won't hurt you." Sango said gently, leaning down to get eye level with him. She tried to pet him but as soon as she got close, he flinched.

" How do I know that! You beat up those other guys like nothing! Who knows what you're going to do to me!" he yelled, shaking.

" We wouldn't have beaten them up for you if we wanted to hurt you so calm down. What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo…and her name's Kirara." He said shaking pointing to his cat.

"Its nice to meet you Shippo!" Sango said smiling "I'm Sango and this is my friend Kagome. Where do you live? Where's you're mom?" She asked concerned. He looked like he was going to cry.

"She died…and I don't live anywhere." He said quietly. Sango looked at Kagome and Kagome sighed and nodded, as if reading her mind.

"Hey Shippo, do you want to live with us? We have an extra room." Sango said smiling. Hey looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Can Kirara come?" He asked skeptical.

"OF COURSE! We wouldn't let her stay out here!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face. Shippo smiled and jumped into Kagome's arms while Kirara jumped into Sango's arms. They both laughed and went inside.

000000scene change000000

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed after they got off the phone with Black Rose and Midnight Fighter. Man they were SO cool!

"I wish we could met them. I bet they're hot." Miroku said daydreaming perverted thoughts. Inuyasha scowled and punched them upside the head. Miroku thinking about Black Rose in that way bugged him somehow even though he's never met her. Hell she could be fat and ugly- but he didn't know that.

Him, Miroku, and his older half brother Sesshomaru lived in a little one-story house in inner New York. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had come from a pretty good and fairly rich family. Inuyasha was half dog demon with long silver hair with silver ears and golden eyes, while Sesshomaru was full dog demon with longer silver hair and golden eyes.

Their father was a businessman that unfortunately had many enemies because of his success; that eventually got him killed. Inuyasha's mother was very good lawyer. One day, when Inuyasha was four and Sesshomaru was six, the doorbell rung and Inutaisho answered it. At the door was his businesses rival company's president, Ryuukotsusei. (A/N: hope that made sense…--; ) Inutaisho and Ryuukotsusei fought relentlessly and Inutaisho managed to kill Ryuukotsusei, but died from the injuries. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lived with Inuyasha's mother until she died of a freak car accident. The money they were SUPPOSED to inherit was lost somehow- Inuyasha still thinks his mom's family took it all. His mom was great- it's just her family was filled with a bunch of assholes.

By this happened, Sesshomaru was eight and Inuyasha was six. They were left homeless; their father's family would only accept Sesshomaru for his demon blood but Sesshomaru refused to leave Inuyasha behind. So they went to his mother's family, but they wouldn't accept either of them; they still hated Inuyasha's mother for marrying a demon. Wandering around hopeless, they stumbled upon Miroku and lived with him.

Before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Miroku lived with his guardian Mushin, because his mother died giving birth to him, and father died because of his cursed wind tunnel. (A/N: You all should know that story…) When Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did come along, he became best friends with them and they lived with each other. Mushin recently died but they still lived in the old house. Currently, Sesshomaru was out.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow…" Inuyasha groaned and almost smacked his head onto the table. Suddenly the door bust open, showing a happy looking Sesshomaru come through the door.

"Ah. Hello little brother! Hello annoying room mate!" He said and put them both in headlock rubbing their heads together. Once out, Inuyasha scowled at his brother.

" What's up with you?" He said trying to straighten out his hair.

"EH, I'm only an 'Annoying roommate'! What happened to all our PAST Sesshomaru? I'm hurt!" Miroku said in mock hurt, putting his hair back into a ponytail.

"Well Good for you nitwits, I got that job at Demon's Inc.!" Sesshomaru said proudly, smiling. Inuyasha shivered. Whenever Sesshomaru smiled, he showed his unusually long and sharp canine teeth… yikes.

"That's great. We can actually live off more than cereal and ramen." Miroku said thankfully.

"HEY! YOU GOT SOMETHING AGAINST RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelled. He was practically addicted to the stuff. Before a fight erupted, Sesshomaru stepped in.

"OK ladies. It's going on like eleven and we have to go to school tomorrow. So all TO YOUR ROOMS!" He said pointing to the hallway. Inuyasha and Miroku went to their rooms, and eventually went to sleep.

000000scene change000000

Kagome and Sango entered their apartment, with Shippo in tow. After getting Shippo's room set up, Kagome and Sango took it upon themselves to give Shippo a bath. Shippo undressed and kind of hesitated getting in the water.

"What's wrong Shippo? You'll be alright." Kagome asked.

"It's…It's so clean…I don't want to ruin it…" Shippo said putting his hand in the water and pulled it out, seeing the water turn a little brown. Sango laughed.

"Shippo, that's what the waters there for. It will get you clean. Now get in it and don't worry so much." Sango said putting Shippo in the water. Shippo splashed around a little until Sango and Kagome attacked with the towels and sponges. Sango washed his hair, and Kagome handled his body. SLASH!

"AH SHIPPO! Come here you little…!" Kagome screamed as she stopped Shippo from running out of the bathtub. She scrubbed his face and neck; making sure to get behind his ears.

"WOW! Look Kagome, he was red hair!" Sango said, semi sarcastically. Kagome laughed and pointed at his ears.

"Yes! And he has pointed ears! What a cutie!" She joked. Shippo scowled while trying to hold in his laughter from Kagome washing his stomach.

"Quite it you guys! KAGOME THAT TICKLES!" Shippo yelled and laughed. Kagome finished cleaning him and Sango got his hair under control. They wrapped Shippo in a towel and Kagome held him.

"Wow Shippo. You're cuter than you already were when you're clean!" She said rubbing his wet hair with her claws.

"Hey Shippo, when was the last time you ate? Shouldn't you be hungry?" Sango asked. As if on cue, his stomach gave a large rumble.

"I'll take that as your hungry. When was the last time you ate? And do we have anything that will FIT you?" Kagome asked, thinking.

"Well… Three days isn't long is it?" Shippo said and sunk down into Kagome's arms. They quickly rushed into the kitchen and got to work. Kagome tied the towel around Shippo and Sango started making the food. PB and J sandwich, cereal, macaroni and cheese, juice, and soup was set in front of Shippo. Sango pointed to it.

"Eat." She said.

"NO! Sango, Kagome! You did enough for me already you don't-" He was cut off.

"EAT." Kagome said a little more forcefully.

"But-"And yet again, cut off.

"EAT!" Sango and Kagome both said at the same time. Shippo nodded and within twenty minutes, he ate every last bite and had fallen asleep. Kagome gave him one of her little shirts and tucked him in on the couch. Tomorrow they would put Kirara to a shop to get a nice flea bath and get Shippo some clothes. Kagome and Sango got undressed and soon went to bed. Tomorrow, a whole new adventure awaited them.

000000end chapter000000

* * *

HEY GUYS! To all you that read this and liked it, PLEASE REVIEW and check out my other stories: Shadow, My Bloody Valentine, and Must Survive. You might want to check out Shadow last cause it's kind of long… please tells me if you want me to continue this. It would be GREATLY appreciated. 


	2. Welcome to school of DOOM!

HELLO! I'm back for my second chapter of Radio Love! And thank you sooooo much all my reviews. My love for you is like Legolas' quiver of arrows, never ending. YAY!

**_-Radio Love Chapter 2-_**

_000000Last Time000000_

"_EAT!" Sango and Kagome both said at the same time. Shippo nodded and within twenty minutes, he ate every last bite and had fallen asleep. Kagome gave him one of her little shirts and tucked him in on the couch. Tomorrow they would put Kirara to a shop to get a nice flea bath and get Shippo some clothes. Kagome and Sango got undressed and soon went to bed. Tomorrow, a whole new adventure awaited them. _

000000This Time000000 

Kagome half awoke to a small force jumping on her. She groaned and rolled over, sending whatever that was toppling onto the floor. Hearing a growl, it jumped back on her. She rolled over again, sending the annoying object flying into the wall. Hearing a loud grunt the thing sat on her.

"KAGOME! GET UP!" It yelled. Kagome screamed and grabbed her ears.

"DAMNIT! NOT SO LOUD! I AM A DEMON YOU KNOW!" She jolted up and shook her head, massaging her ears. "My ears…" She said. Sango suddenly walked into the room in her pajamas and looked at the scene in front of her.

"Uh…Kagome? We have school today…and we have to find somewhere for Shippo to go. And some cloths would be nice." She said, Shippo jumping into her arms. Kagome sat down and thought.

"How about…Maybe Kaede would look after him today! School starts at 7:45 and Wal-Mart's open this early! We can snag him some clothes and take him out shopping again before we go to work." Kagome said.

"That's a big possibility. If we're going to get all this done in…" Sango looked at the clock, " three hours, we better get going. I CALL SHOWER FIRST!" She said and ran toward the bathroom. Kagome raced her to the shower and Sango won.

"Damn human." Kagome muttered and waited till Sango got out. Once out, Kagome jumped in and out, and got dressed. Kagome chose a long sleeved blue and black horizontally striped shirt with a slit in the shoulders and that cut off at her belly button. She wore baggy black pants and all black converses. To cover her ears from any half- demon haters, she put on a black John Deer cap with the logo in green.

She stepped out into the living room and saw Sango in a black thick strapped tank top and camouflaged pants on with combat boots. Her pants were stuck into the boots but still let a little hang over the top. "Ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Yep. Shippo come on!" She yelled and he ran out into the room. They grabbed their skateboards and exited the room. Having Shippo on Kagome's shoulders, they zoomed off toward Wal-Mart. Once there, they picked Shippo out some black and red converse that were just his size and on sale for 15$. They picked out a black shirt with flames going up the sleeves and up from the bottom. Blue jeans accompanied that as well as a black sweatshirt. They paid for them, and made sure Shippo got them on right. They dropped him off at the orphanage, and told Kaede that they would be back for him later and that he was just staying there as a temporary babysitting service. After that, they rode they're way to school.

000000scene change000000

Sesshomaru woke up and stepped into the hallway where Inuyasha and Miroku's rooms were. Taking a deep breath he yelled, " OH MY GOD! NAKED DEMONESS' RANDOMLY DANCING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM!" Some rumbling was heard in Inuyasha's room. Miroku was out of his room and looking around the room for the imaginary naked demoness'. Not seeing any, he turned around and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Man, that was cold." He said and wondered his way into the shower. For Sesshomaru's next trick, he took a bucket full of ice and strolled into Inuyasha's room. Stuffing the ice down the covers quickly, he ran out and hid behind the door. In seconds, Inuyasha was also up shouting and cursing the ground Sesshomaru stepped on and of course, Sesshomaru himself. Smiling evilly, he ran out of the room, leaving Inuyasha fuming. Miroku was quickly out of the shower and Inuyasha was also in and out. They both went into their rooms, and chose today's outfits.

Inuyasha brushed his hair while choosing a red shirt that said 'Skittles, taste the rainbow' on it that showed his muscles very well and dark blue jeans with black and red ECKO shoes. He put on a studded bracelet, a sweatband and a black beanie. He threw on a black hoddie and his backpack and went into the living room to meet Miroku.

Miroku chose a dark purple muscle shirt with black jeans and a studded belt. He had a three-rowed studded bracelet along with a sweatband. A kind of tight black zip up coat hung over his shirt and a one strap of his backpack was on his right shoulder.

"Sess, why are you not getting ready? Don't you have work or something logical to do with your time?" Miroku asked, glancing at Sesshomaru while getting toast.

"Nope. I just got up to watch you to topple over each other when you're…" Sesshomaru checked the clock, "Going on twenty minutes late." He said inspecting his claws. Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes popped out.

"TWENTY MINUTES! WHAT THE FUCK! AW SHIT, I'LL GET YOU BACK ASSHOLE! C'MON MIROKU!" Inuyasha shouted while grabbing Miroku's arm and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha… shouldn't I grab my skate board or something…?" Miroku asked, strangely calm.

"NO! It'll be faster if I run." Inuyasha replied and shot off down the street.

They ran into the school, receiving a tardy slip from the office. Since they were already late, no need to rush since they were already in the school. Going to their lockers and getting they're books they went off to class. They tried to sneak silently into the classroom, but that idea shattered quickly after everyone seemed to be staring at them from the beginning.

"Ah. Mr. Tashio and Mr. Houshi, how grand of you to make it." Mrs. Perkins said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Mrs. Perkins! You're looking lovely today! Sorry we couldn't be here earlier; we're simply distraught we couldn't make it to our favorite teacher's class." Miroku said, putting his sweet talking skills to work.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Houshi. Take your seat." Mrs. Perkins said.

"Damn. SOMEONE'S on her period." Inuyasha sneered, loud enough for her to hear.

"AND THAT, Mr. Taisho, will get you a detention! One more remark from you, young man, and you will get one. Now take your seats, both of you!" She yelled angrily, blushing. Inuyasha knuckled each other and sat down.

"Psst! Miroku! Did you hear?" Hatchi whispered once Miroku sat down.

" No. About what?" Miroku asked.

"Well we're getting new students! Girls! I heard they had to transfer because they caused one of their teachers to commit suicide and set the bleachers on fire!" Hachi said, obviously amazed at the rumors.

"I heard they killed their principle." Someone said

"I heard they're drug lords and notorious killers." Someone else said.

"I heard they're lesbians." Another person said. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other, damn these were a lot of rumors.

" Whatever they may be, they're really, really hot. Someone said they were hookers." Hachi said.

"STUDENTS! Quite down!" Mrs. Perkins yelled.

"Hm… I can't wait to meet em'!" Inuyasha said and smirked. Miroku smirked and nodded.

000000scene change000000

Kagome and Sango entered the school, and immendiently heard rumors about them. Getting they're schedules, they roamed around the school. Kagome had to go to the bathroom and came out in five minutes having a very confused look on her face.

"Apparently, we shot our principle, caused one of our teachers to commit suicide, burned down bleachers and a hell of a lot of other things. THIS SHIT IS CRAZY!" Kagome screamed glaring.

"Wow. I heard we were lesbians." Sango said and shuddered. The five minute bell rang, and they made their way toward they're class. Forty-five minutes later, class was over and they headed on to second period.

"Uh… Hello Mrs… Pick…wad… uh… I'm Kagome and this is Sango and we're the new students…" Kagome said kind of uneasily. Can you blame her? The lady looked like she was dead! Unhealthily pale skin with WAY too much make up on…nasty.

"Oh yes! Can you wait out side please?" Mrs. Pickwad said. They slinked out of the room, and watched people go in.

"This is an interesting school…" Sango murmured and Kagome nodded. The bell rang and Kagome listened in on they're conversation to hear when they could come in.

000000in the classroom00000

"Oh goody! Mrs. Pickwad again! Life never ceases to get better does it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked slinking into the classroom.

"Hell yea it does! Did you see the hotties outside the classroom? DAMN THEY WERE HOT!" Miroku said beginning to go after them. Knowing the routine, Inuyasha grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him into his seat.

"Okay you lazy bunch of slackers get in your chairs and shut up!" The students quickly obeyed. "Good. Now we have new students!" Murmurs were heard, " Kagome and Sango please come in!" She said over enthused. Two girls walked in, one having long black and silver hair and the other with dark brown hair. "Girls can you tell the class your names and one interesting fact about yourself."

"Hey. I'm Kagome and I…uh…" The silver and black haired girl looked at the other one… "Um…this is my natural hair color." She said, blushing. The class giggled.

"I'm Sango and I… I like to play sports." The other girl said smiling.

"Great! You two can take a seat right behind Inuyasha and Miroku. Oh and Kagome, can you please take off your hat?" Mrs. Peckwad asked. Kagome froze up.

"Do I have to?" Kagome asked. She nodded. Kagome sighed slowly and lifted her hat, showing two fuzzy silver ears on the top of her head. Gasps and whispers of 'LOOK! She's a nasty half-breed!' were heard throughout the classroom. "SHUT UP! I can hear you!" She yelled and took a seat behind a silver headed kid and Sango sat next to her behind another guy, Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you must take yours off to." Mrs. Peckwad said.

"Might as well…" Inuyasha muttered. Taking off his, revealing his own set of fuzzy silver ears. Kagome gawked behind him. He turned around winked at her.

"Half mutt?" He whispered. She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yea. You?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Looks like we're two of a kind. See you around?" He smiled and held out his clawed hand.

" I'll make sure of it." She held hers out shook his winking.

Class went on as usual and Kagome fell asleep almost three times. The fourth time falling asleep, a ruler was flung on her back. She shot up startled and looked around, seeing Mrs. Pickwad with the ruler.

"Kagome! This is a horrible way to start out! Please pay attention or you'll be sent to the principle's office!" Mrs. Pickwad said. Kagome glared.

"Man, you woke me up for that?" she muttered and sat back down. Sango snickered and Kagome sent her a glare of her own. From that point on, she didn't have much trouble. She got the occasional glares from people, but nothing too serious. Sango and Kagome had the same classes together along with Inuyasha and Miroku. Lunch had finally come and Sango and Kagome plopped down at a table.

" I'm starving." Kagome said, starting to eat her lunch.

" You're not the only one. Oh, look, here come Inuyasha and Miroku." Sango said, also eating.

" Hello ladies. Mind if we join you?" Miroku asked. The girls shook their heads. Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome and Miroku sat next to Sango. "Sango, I've been meaning to ask you a question…" Miroku said. Sango looked up.

" And that would be…?" She asked, having a bad feeling about it.

" Oh god, here it comes…" Inuyasha muttered.

" Sango will you bear my child?" He asked. An interesting vain appeared on Kagome and Sango's head.

WAP! BOOM! Sango slapped him very hard across the face making a loud 'wap'. The boom was Kagome kicking him to the ground and almost crushing his family jewels. Miroku whimpered.

" NO YOU SICK PERVERT!" Sango yelled. A very low growl escaped Kagome that almost made Inuyasha slink down. Kagome sat back down and resumed eating her lunch.

"So Kagome, Have you met the natives yet?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and glaring straight ahead.

" No. Why? Any I should look out for?" She asked.

" Yep. And here comes one now." He said. Kagome looked up also and saw a wolf demon coming that had a pink and white pinstriped button up shirt and blue jeans. He had long black hair and icy blue eyes along with a brown tail wagging behind him.

"What do you want you scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at him. Kagome was about too ask some questions but was interrupted. The boy totally ignored Inuyasha, pushing him over and sat next to Kagome.

"Who's this pretty lady?" He asked, taking her hand.

" Depends on who's asking. And you are…?" Kagome asked, quickly withdrawing her hand.

" Koga. I'm the leader of the wolf clan over there." He said cockily.

"Um… ok. The name's Kagome…" She said warily.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Wait…!" He cut off. He sniffed her then quickly turned toward Inuyasha giving him a deadly glare.

" MUTT FACE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! SHE SMELLS LIKE YOU!" Koga yelled, infuriated. Inuyasha smirked.

"Its not my fault." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about? She looks human enough…cept for her hair of course." He said taking in Kagome's strange black and silver hair. Kagome gazed up at him with a raised eyebrow and looking kind of insulted. He took this time to look at her eyes: sparkling aqua green. He jumped back a little. "Well…and her eyes." He said. Kagome laughed.

" Yep, I don't wear contacts and I don't dye my hair. Hey Inuyasha, think I should show him?" Kagome said looking at him, winking.

" If you really want to. Blow his fucking pants off that's for sure." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome smiled widely revealing her fangs. Koga jumped back. Fangs? FANGS? HUMANS DON'T HAVE FANGS! 'Is she a demon? Maybe she's a dog demon! Yea! A DOG demon!' he said to himself. Kagome chuckled and took off her John Deer hat, revealing her ears. Receiving air, they twitched.

" Now you know why I smell like him. I'm just like him. Half dog demon." Kagome said showing Koga her claws. Koga blinked and looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha. Back at Kagome then at Inuyasha. He sighed.

" Well, I guess I can ignore the fact that your half mutt. As long as you're my girlfriend." Koga said and shrugged. Kagome and Inuyasha went wide-eyed.

" GIRLFRIEND!" They yelled.

" Yea…that's a good idea. Kagome, from now on, you're my woman." He yelled. Kagome and Sango sweat dropped.

" Sorry to disappoint ya Wolffy, but I'm nobody's woman. Get over yourself. And say one more thing about me being 'half mutt', I'll show you what being a half mutt really means!" She said, finally starting to get irritated.

" Yes you are. Sorry Kagome, baby. Didn't mean to offend you." Koga said. Twisted minded freak! Kagome had right mind to show him that this girl wasn't about to take that from some…some…WOLF! Too bad Inuyasha told the first threat.

"Koga, you wanna fight or something? She SAID she didn't want to be your god damned girlfriend so leave her alone." Inuyasha said glaring. Damn, took the words right out of her mouth.

" Bravo, Inuyasha! Take a hike Koga." Sango said. Koga stood up.

" Kagome, I know you want me. Just come over to our table if you want to talk." He said and winked, finally walking away.

" Inuyasha, are the locals more like THAT fucker!" Kagome asked apparently peeved.

" Yep. And worse. Too bad lunch is over. What do you have next?" Inuyasha asked, throwing his lunch away.

" Um…we have… choir?" Sango said looking at her schedule.

"CHOIR! I didn't sign up for flipping CHOIR! GR!" She growled. Miroku laughed.

" Funny. That's what Inuyasha said at the beginning of the year. Turn's out he can sing his ass off. Has a solo with a bitch named Kikyo. Sadly, she can't sing worth shit; but it's the best we got." Miroku said getting up and stretching. " We should get going. We don't want Ms. PMS on our case…again." He said. Sango glared.

" WHY are you calling her 'Ms. PMS'! PMS is NOTHING to joke about!" she screamed having the urge to hit him. Hitting him has become quite addicting.

"I'm telling you that lady has the WORST case of PMS…EVERY DAY!" Inuyasha said, quite disturbed.

" Well that's still not a good reason to call her that. You idiots don't know what it feels like." Kagome snorted and headed out.

" WAIT! KAGOME! You don't know where to go!" Miroku screamed after her.

" We'll find it!" Sango yelled back.

The bell had rung five minutes ago and Kagome and Sango were nowhere to be found. Inuyasha and Miroku hoped they had found it… The teacher had begun to do roll.

" Inuyasha?" She asked.

" Your Mom."

" Miroku?"

" Singing's for queers." (A/N: NO OFFENSE! I don't think that!)

"Sango?" she asked. Hearing no answer. She tried again. " Sango…?"CRASH! The vent top from the ceiling was popped open and came crashing to the floor. A head poked out from the hole with brown hair floating down and gray dust covering its face.

" You, **cough** rang?" She asked, coughing up dust. The teacher looked at her and decided not to ask.

" Kagome?" She asked. No answer. "Kagome…?" Sango fell out of the vent having another head pop out with long black and seemingly silver striped hair. It had some kind of hat stuck to its head and had a questionable look on its face. It was too, covered in dust.

" How the hell did I end up here…? Oh, link-a-dink!" It said, identifying it as Kagome. She jumped out and landed gracefully on her feet. The teacher's eye twitched.

" Ok. Now I HAVE to ask! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU TWO DOING IN THE VENTING SYSTEM! AND WHY!" She screamed, her eye twitching more.

The girls looked at each other. " We wanted to check out the venting system." Sango said, like they did that normally. The teacher's eye twitched again and the class stared at them.

" What? Don't tell me you never snuck around in the venting system before!" Kagome said, not believing these people never even once bothered to go up there.

"Why…?" a question was asked from the crowd.

" Because its fun and we were curious. We didn't know we would end up here though." Sango answered, getting up and shrugging. The teacher sighed, deciding to drop the subject.

"Girls, clean yourselves up and join the class." She said, rubbing her head, so much for NORMAL new students.

" Okie-dokie!" Kagome yelled. Kagome and Sango stood next to each other and clapped they're hands at the same time. A giant gust of dust surrounded them as they stepped out of it and blew it out the door. The teacher stared at them and so did the class.

" What? Don't tell me you never did THAT either!" Kagome yelled. The class shook their heads.

" You poor, sheltered, delusional little children you are." Sango said as they both shook they're heads and went to find seats and finding them next to Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku.

" Well that explains where they were." He whispered.

" Yea…being…well…them." Miroku said, not even wanting to think about the OTHER kinds of mischief they would get into. Choir went on and Kagome and Sango quickly learned how things were done. They sang a couple songs, introduced a couple people, and found out what they could do. Since it WAS choir, they had to sing for the class to see which group they would fit in or if they were qualified for a solo or duet. Ms. Diana, aka: Ms. PMS, said they were looking for a duet part and possibly another soloist. The girls went to the front of the room and thought of songs. Kagome and Sango decided to do the whole song of '_One Tin Soldier' _and would each sing a verse, demonstrating their skills.

"Girls, are you ready? Which song will each of you be doing?" Ms Diana asked.

" We'll both be singing _'One Tin Soldier'_ and will sing verses in that." Kagome told her. Inuyasha and Miroku sat back, expecting them to fail miserably. Hardly anybody pasted HER expectations. Inuyasha got in on a landslide, and Kikyo…well… was the only one willing to try out. Miroku sang with Inuyasha on a duet they had. Kagome started off the song, soft and a little low, with the voice of the angels.

_"Listen, children, to a story  
That was written long ago,  
'Bout a kingdom on a mountain  
And the valley-folk below."_

Sango took over, her voice very clear and peaceful.

_  
"On the mountain was a treasure  
Buried deep beneath the stone,  
And the valley-people swore  
They'd have it for their very own."_

The girls sang together and the whole class was shocked. They blended so well you could only tell there was two people if you saw it. Kagome took the tenor (high) and Sango took alto (low) during the chorus. Their voices were so clear and bueatiful, the class couldn't tell music was needed. (A/N: K Kagome, S Sango, B Both.) _  
_

_  
"Go ahead and hate your neighbor,  
Go ahead and cheat a friend.  
Do it in the name of Heaven,  
You can justify it in the end.  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgement day,  
On the bloody morning after...  
One tin soldier rides away."  
_

_  
_**S:**_ So the people of the valley  
Sent a message up the hill,  
Asking for the buried treasure,  
Tons of gold for which they'd kill.  
_

_  
_**K:**_ Came an answer from the kingdom,  
"With our brothers we will share  
All the secrets of our mountain,  
All the riches buried there."  
_

_  
_**B:**_ Go ahead and hate your neighbor,  
Go ahead and cheat a friend.  
Do it in the name of Heaven,  
You can justify it in the end.  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgement day,  
On the bloody morning after...  
One tin soldier rides away._

**K: **_Now the valley cried with anger,  
"Mount your horses! Draw your sword!"  
And they killed the mountain-people,  
So they won their just reward.  
_

_  
_**S: **_Now they stood beside the treasure,  
On the mountain, dark and red.  
Turned the stone and looked beneath it...  
"Peace on Earth" was all it said.  
_

_  
_**B: **_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,  
Go ahead and cheat a friend.  
Do it in the name of Heaven,  
You can justify it in the end.  
There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgement day,  
On the bloody morning after...  
One tin soldier rides away.  
_

_  
_**S: **_Go ahead and hate your neighbor,  
Go ahead and cheat a friend.  
Do it in the name of Heaven,  
You can justify it in the end._

_  
_**K: **_There won't be any trumpets blowing  
Come the judgement day,  
On the bloody morning after..._

_  
_**B: **_One tin soldier rides away._

The class sat there awe-struck for a minute. Wondering if what they did was that aweful, they put their heads down and went back toward their seats. Before even reaching them however, the class gave a massive roar, applauding them for whatever they just did and wanting more.

" GIRLS! THAT WAS…BRILLANT! I LOVED IT! I _INSIST_ you two do that for our solo ensemble portion! You're just about as good as Mr. Taisho and Mr. Houshi! And Kagome! I think you're that soloist I was looking for too replace Ms. Miko!" She squealed, scaring Kagome.

" Who's Ms. Miko?" Kagome asked. She wanted to at least make sure she was on good terms with whomever it was she was going to be replacing.

" Oh! Ms. Kikyo Miko! Ms. Miko, please stand up!" Ms. Diana called. A girl about three inches shorter than Kagome stood up. She was wearing a baby blue long sleeved top that stopped under her breasts. A white top came the rest of the way down stopping at her 3-inch gold, dirty yellow colored belt. The shirt was a huge V-neck, just about showing all of her chest. She wore light colored tight jeans that had holes around the top and blue slipper shoes on. Kagome's eyes wandered to her face, noting that she looked just like her, in her mortal state. This Kikyo girl was obviously a mortal, and had the smell of fake perfume about her. Too much eye shadow and mascara was applied and it was obvious she tried too hard. She glared at Kagome. Well, so much for the 'good terms' idea.

"Yes. Ms. Diana. You called?" She said, each word more forceful than the next.

" I would like you to meet our new student, Ms. Kagome Higurashi. I would like a sing off between you too for the solo with Mr. Taisho tomarrow. Is that ok?" Ms. Diana asked, oblivious to the tension that suddenly appeared between the two. Kikyo nodded and glared at Kagome, sitting back down. Kagome also went back to her seat.

" Aw, shit, Kagome. You just got yourself in trouble." Miroku said, shaking his head like she was going to die tomorrow or something.

" What'd I do?" She asked.

" You just messed with Kikyo B. Miko, the most powerful Miko in the school."

Inuyasha began, " That glare she gave you was the same one she gave the person before she almost sent them to their grave. I used to go out with her, and then she dumped me. I found out that she's a real bitch and she's still really protective of me. I'm not sure on how far your powers go, but if you think you might be weaker than her, I would apologize." He said, shaking his head like Miroku.

" Inuyasha, Miroku, shut the fuck up. Kagome can handle her. And if she can't, I always got her back." Sango said and nudged her shoulder.

" Sango, we haven't told you about Kikyo's lackeys." Inuyasha said cringing.

" Man, those girls are the only ones that could resist me. WHICH MEANS THEY **_MUST _**BE LESBIANS! They're strong, and ruthless. Kikyo is like they're queen bee or something! If the person Kikyo is fighting just HAPPENS to have a best friend, they'll take care of them." Miroku said. Kagome huffed.

"Heh. They don't sound so tough. We'll be all right! Sango's mad skills and mine combined, we're damn near unstoppable. Right Sango?" Kagome said confidently. Sango nodded. " Oh, and I would like to make this perfectly clear: The natives that we've met, are bitches and assholes!"

They day passed on and Kagome was loosing her energy. The thought of even GOING to work tonight seemed damn near impossible. And then there was Shippo. They have to go pick him up and probably have someone in the station BABYSIT for them. Kaede was probably getting tired of him. Kagome was getting a headache just thinking about it. Not to mention the mounds of first day homework she got. The day was finally drawing to a close. The bell rung, and Kagome and Sango high-tailed it out of the school faster than the students could thank the Lord for it being the end. As the girls came outside and took their first whiff off the air, Kagome already start her energy level to go back up. For some reason, the outside air gave her energy, and the darker, the better. Kagome jumped up in a tree and helped Sango in.

"I'm not made for inside buildings." Kagome whined, stretching.

" Neither of us are." Sango said, also stretching. Upon deciding to stay a little while and snooze, they settled down in the tree. They awoke five minutes later to Inuyasha harassing them from the ground.

" Hey! Get down here! I wanna talk to you!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking the tree.

" Then come up here!" Sango yelled.

" I don't want to! And Miroku can't climb trees!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed and jumped down, "What do you want?" She asked rudely.

" Oh nothing. Just wanted to get you down." Inuyasha said and jumped into Kagome's spot.

" What the hell! That was mine! Asshole!" She yelled also spying Miroku up there. She felt a strong aura coming and she turned around, to see Kikyo standing right in front of her.

_**-SLAP-**_

000000end chapter000000

Well I hoped you all liked it! I worked hard for this thing! I better have at least 2 reviews before I even think of updating again! Um…it was kind of a cliffhanger, even though you can just picture what happens. That gives me a good laugh…cause I KNOW what's going to happen! Ha! So reivew please! And now, like always, are the review replies!

Tyler71185: Thanks for the review! Hope you like it! I had to do it! He never saw her before but we all know that she isn't. So chill out!

Ching Sparkle Sparkle: that wasn't very nice. And I love rock! So here's the update and I hope you change your opinion.

Butterfly: Thanks! Here it is and hope you enjoy!

Lady Dani of the Western: Glad to hear it! Here it is!

Taitinfaerylover: Thanks! And I hope you get them so you update! Thanks again for looking at my story!

Kaitou angel: thanks for the review and I hope I made you happy!

Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen: Damn you have a long name. But thanks! And GIVE ME BROWNIES! AND ANYTHING ELSE! You have your update now hand over my treats… I hope you liked this one. Review please!

Amylovestakuya: thanks! And I will I will! I have three other stories too!

Hp-fanfiction-hp: thanks Inger. Lol.

Okay that was the last of them! Keep the reviews coming! And I'll update quicker. But be warned: every time I update a story, it goes on the back burner. So right now its…. 1: Shadow, 2: A Horrible Past, A Regained Future, 3: Radio Love. So yea. If I did somehow have this uncontrollable urge to update it then I will, but that isn't looking too good. THANKS! BYE! Sorry about my grammar!


	3. Sugar Rush

HEY GUYS! Well I'm back for the 3rd installment of Radio Love! You should all look at it, and review it because I'm awesome and special. NOW! The third chapter of radio love! Ah, I'm so happy!

**Disclaimer: Look you…you…you mooks! I own nothing sadly. I own the plot, but that's about it. **

000000Last Time000000 

" _What the hell! That was mine! Asshole!" She yelled also spying Miroku up there. She felt a strong aura coming and she turned around, to see Kikyo standing right in front of her. _

_**-SLAP-**_

000000This Time000000 

Kagome stumbled back and fell back onto her butt, staring at Kikyo. 'Did that bitch just slap me!' she thought, feeling her cheek. It stung slightly. 'SHE DID! She'll pay for that…' Kagome thought as she stumbled to her feet, cracking her knuckles. "Ok bitch, what do you have against me?" She asked, peeved. She felt Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku jump down from the tree behind her. Kikyo huffed.

"Simple, Kagome. You made Ms. What's-her-face rethink giving **ME** the part with **MY** Inuyasha! **I **deserve it! **YOU'RE** just a new nobody; a new-be who just waltzed into my classroom and just stole my part! Plus, it's obvious I sing better than you do anyway." Kikyo said, smirking victoriously.

"WHAT THE HELL! Kikyo! You MUST be TONE DEAF! I mean seriously! I may be a new-be but that doesn't mean I can't out sing you!" Kagome screamed, growling.

"KIKYO I'M NOT YOURS!" Inuyasha screamed.

" WELL YOU'RE NOT HERS!" Kikyo yelled pointing accusingly at Kagome.

" DUH! LOOK BITCH! If that's all you wanna say fine! May the best girl win. But I don't have TIME to be playing with you! I have to pick up my kid!" Kagome yelled, totally fed up with Kikyo's shit.

" KID!" Inuyasha yelled

" 'Kid'? Oh, so you're a whore? I KNEW IT! You're a hoe!" Kikyo yelled.

" Kikyo…do you want to fight? Cause I swear I'll kick your ass!" Kagome said, bawling up her fist.

"Fine. Lets do it." Getting in position with her bow and arrow. " Kagura! Kanna! Get her friend! Her!" Kikyo yelled, pointing to Sango. Sango jumped next to Kagome. Kagome cracked her knuckles, getting in position.

" Ready San?" Kagome asked, starting to laugh.

" Since when am I not?" She answered, also laughing. Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna jumped at them as they fought.

Kikyo shot an arrow at Kagome, Kagome easily dodging and sent an attack. Kikyo barely dodged it and sent a spirit ball back in retaliation. Kagome caught it in her hand (A/N: DON'T FORGET! SHE IS HALF MIKO!) and the light blue ball turned into a dark red and dark blue ball. Kikyo stared at her with wide eyes as well as Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, and Kanna. Kagome played around with the ball while she laughed at them. "What? You demons couldn't see it? Smell it? Feel it? HA! You're pathetic! I'm half demon AND half miko. So Kikyo, you're screwed!" Kagome yelled as she threw the ball, it attaining power and growing bigger. As Kagome was doing her little spiel, Sango had attacked them and broke Kanna's mirror and almost sliced Kagura's fan in half. Yes, she was very fast. Plus, it wasn't everyday that you have a halfa in your mist.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE HALF! HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Kagome out of the way from a wind attack from Kagura. Normally, half demons and mikos wouldn't survive past birth. But surprisingly, Kagome survived to be a strong, healthy one. They were generally more hated. Not only were they half demon and human, they had SPIRITUAL blood.

"You know, I could have done that myself." She said, glaring at him. " Sango! Finish them up quick! We have to get Shippo!" Kagome yelled, "SECRET RAZOR FLOWER!" Kagome yelled, jumping up and stretching her out her hand, dark red and dark blue flower petals floated from her hand, soon become sharp razors. In the cloud of the razors is where Kagome floated, waiting for the perfect moment. The razors were hers, so she had no reason to fear them. As soon as they came to Kikyo and starting cutting her, she twirled, kicking her roughly in the stomach and coming out. As Kikyo's last line of offence, she sent a spirit pens. Kagome didn't know what that was, but about five of them came out and hit her. As soon as they did, they became heavy as weights. One hit her cheek, and she turned her head, the cut going sideways. She dodged one going to her neck and felt one hit her thigh, tearing her jeans downward. Another one glazed her side as she dodged the last one. "DAMN YOU BITCH! YOU TEARED MY JEANS!" Kagome yelled and ran to Kikyo who was quickly loosing consciousness by the wall. She ran up to her and punched her in the cheek, successfully knocking her out cold. "Damn bitch…" She muttered. "SANGO! YOU NEED ANY HELP?" Kagome yelled.

Sango looked pretty good, besides her having a bloody lip and the tank top was cut at the middle, showing a little of her belly button. "Nope! I got it!" Kanna had already been knocked out, and Kagura was the only one left. Sango jumped up and twirled, hitting her in the cheek with her foot. Kagura stumbled back and used her almost dead fan.

" DANCE OF BLADES!" (or something like that) she yelled blades coming out coming straight at Sango. She had nowhere to go! She braced herself for impact, but it never came.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku's voice came. She glanced up and saw him with a void thing in his right hand, sucking the blades to him. She was about to scream for him to move. "INUYASHA! NOW!" he yelled as Inuyasha came in and picked Miroku up by the armpits and next to Kagome, on the other side of Sango. The blades crashed into a tree, no one getting hurt. As Kagura was going to do another one to get Miroku out of the way, Sango ran to the back of her and kicked her right between the shoulder blades. She crumbled to the ground, and was beginning to get back up. Jumping over her, she bent down and gave her a powerful slap, making a very loud slapping sound.

"WHOOOOO! GO SANGO! Oh! That reminds me!" Kagome shouted, walking to Kikyo and slapping her across the face twice as hard as Sango did.

"NICE HIT KAG!" Sango said, smiling widely. Kagome bowed and ran back over. A large crowd had appeared and seeing the unconscious bodies of Kikyo and the others they started at Kagome and Sango, and cheered. "Damn it! We have to go!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her skateboard and started to skate off. Kagome stopped her.

" Man, screw that shit. I'm running, grab your board." Kagome ordered and picked up Sango by the arms, running at top speeds somewhere.

" Damn… They kicked KIKYO'S ass!" Miroku yelled staring at the mess that was left.

" Something tells me that Kikyo underestimated Kagome and Sango." A voice out of the crowd answered. A girl stepped out of the crowd with waist length brown hair tied up in a half ponytail at the side of her head. She had brown eyes and a green half shirt with blue jeans. " Who knew Kagome could have that much power. She hid it well." She said, stopping right next to Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey Rin." Inuyasha said. She nodded at him, acknowledging his presence.

" If I were Kagome, I would watch out. Next time, it'll be different." She said and walked off, shaking her head. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, silently questioning what she said. Shaking it off, Miroku and him went of to clear the murmuring crowds.

"OK PEOPLE! NOTHING LEFT TO SEE HERE! FIGHT'S OVER!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in the middle of them and scattering them around.

"Yes, people get a move on…oh! Hello pretty lady…will you bear my child?" Miroku asked getting sidetracked. Inuyasha shook his head. A loud slap was heard and Miroku was on the ground again, passed out…again. After getting everyone away, they went back home; today had been a long day.

000000scene change000000

Kagome and Sango arrived at the orphanage slightly late and barged in, searching for Keade. Finding her drinking tea with Shippo asleep in the corner.

"Hey Keade. How was Shippo?" Kagome asked, walking over to his little cot.

"Oh child, he was wonderful! Please don't tell me this was a one time thing!" She said, smiling. "You two look…horrible. Like you got into a fight or something. What happened?" She said, slightly concerned.

" Um… that's what kind of happened. Long story, not enough time." Kagome murmured.

"Actually, we need a babysitter for a while now. You interested?" Sango asked, also walking over.

"Yes! Of course! Are you taking him home now? I have all his art supplies and things right here." Keade said, holding up a brown paper bag filled with things. "He's a great artist. Wonderful drawer." She said. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, smirking evilly.

"Hey, Keade, we have to borrow Shippo for an hour, you know, to get cloths and things. The poor thing doesn't even have a toothbrush yet. We were going to take him out to get that then take him to work with us, hopefully getting someone to baby-sit…" Kagome started.

"But since you seem to love him so much, we were wondering if you wanted us to drop him back off here? You know, for safekeeping. Please? We would really appreciate it!" Sango begged putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Keade's old eyes brightened up like a sunrise, a large smile coming across her face.

" Of course I will! I would be glad to!" she said, starting to laugh.

" Great! We'll be back within the hour. Thanks!" Sango said smiling. Kagome picked up Shippo and shook him a bit.

"Shippo, Shippo, wake up. We have to get you clothes now…" Kagome cooed, Shippo's sleeping eyes awaking to the smiling face of Kagome. Upon seeing her, His eyes lit up as he hugged her for dear life.

" Mama Kagome! I never thought I'd see you again! I missed you! You look hurt." He yelled, gripping to her and taking a look at her.

"Yea, yea squirt. Lets go." Sango said, pushing Kagome out the door.

"SANGO!" Shippo yelled jumping into her arms, " You're back too! And hurt." he said, snuggling to her. Sango laughed.

" I missed you too. Now lets get a move on." Sango said, skating to the store. Arriving there safely, Kagome secured her hat on her head and got a shopping cart, setting Shippo in it and walking off to the boys department.

Picking through some jeans, they got about five pairs of them, four long sleeved shirts and five short sleeve, one set of gloves, some toys to play with, socks, two more sweatshirts, toothbrush and toothpaste, brush, a pair of sweatpants, and most importantly; underwear. After getting all of Shippo's things and paying for them, they rushed out of the store and back home. Setting the items in Shippo's room, grabbed their backpacks, and ran out the door; stopping by Keade's to drop Shippo off.

Hurrying into the station they sat down and Kagome cleared her voice. Checking if the 'ON AIR' sign was on, she began. " Hello all our listeners out there! Its 8 o'clock with Rock Out Night on the only station with rock all the time: Break loose 111.1! Thanks for joining us I'm Black Rose." Kagome said.

" And I'm Midnight Fighter here with you. Man I tell you. If you think you had a fucked up day, you haven't seen anything! Plus, we're giving away FREE tickets to the new Devil Crew Show. DON'T MISS IT!" Sango said, stressing the last sentence.

" Oh yea. Don't want to miss that one. Free tickets PLUS you get to hang out with M. Fighter and me over here. Now to start out with something I need to wake me up… I NEED COFFEE!" Kagome Yelled backing away from the mike. "JIM! GET ME SOME COFFEE ASAP!" Kagome yelled.

"While Rose is having…uh…difficulty, I'll stand in for her. Oh no… ROSE! ROSE! DON"T KILL JIM! ROSE! PUT THE HOT WATER DOWN!" There was a splash and a loud scream heard. " Damn it she did it again. Oh well! Here's _The Hand That Feeds _by Nine-Inch Nails! Enjoy!" Sango said and switched on the song. Enjoying it, she started on her homework while waiting for Kagome to return.

000000scene change000000

"_Will you fight, the hand that feeds you, will you stay down on your knees…_" Inuyasha sang along while doing a little homework. Miroku was sitting next to him with a bowl of Apple Jacks, doing his homework while singing along. Sesshomaru had just come home and was currently catching up on some paperwork. He said working at Demons Inc. had been hell. Inuyasha had laughed. What did he think it would be like? He was working with demons after all. He was also singing along with some orange juice in a sippy cup.

"I hate homework." Miroku said aimlessly. "It really gets on my nerves, you know what I mean? I wish we didn't have homework…" Miroku blabbered on and on while the two demons in the house were trying to listen. Sesshomaru quickly got annoyed with his consistent blabbering and thought up a devious plan. Sesshomaru glanced at Miroku and then looked at Inuyasha, finding him looking at him also. Sesshomaru smirked and they both picked up an apple, aiming at Miroku's grumbling head. Counting down from three, they threw the apples hitting him square on the head and him; falling down twitching. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Miroku yelled. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha broke out in pure laughter.

" You wouldn't **laugh** shut the **cough **fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled out, laughing hysterically.

" You're so lame!" Sesshomaru laughed.

" Have a little mercy on the human!" Miroku yelled, weakly defending himself.

"NEVER!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up and thrusting his pencil in the air. Sesshomaru and Miroku stared at him blankly for a while, shrugging it off and went back to their homework. Inuyasha sighed and sat back down, getting back to work.

" _Ok guys, I hope you liked that one. Good news though! I got my coffee! Man I had the worst day ever. Fighter, you know what I mean right?" _Rose asked, sighing heavily.

"_Duh. But I mean, it could've been worse. The fight with the bitch could have ended up as you the loosing one; and the one who passed out. It might have been hectic, but at least you're not a looser." _Fighter said, apparently the voice of reason.

" _But anyway, more on the subject, THE TICKETS FOR THE DEVIL CREW SHOW! It's going to be so awesome! Seriously! And if you call in as the one hundred and eleventh caller, then you get two extra tickets to the show. You have nothing to loose on these people! Midnight Fighter and me will be there! You can hang out with us…maybe._" Rose said.

" _Yep, yep, yep! Featuring some of the favorite bands that we all love! Chocoholics Anonymous, Hardcore Dogs, Whoop Ass 17- or if you prefer The Darkest Hour _(If you didn't catch that all you Shadow fans, that was a spoiler)_, 10 Fathoms Down, Unsinkable, Lifeline, and Buckling Down; to name a few. There's going to be an awesome bar and food. But, I'm going to stop blabbing and get back to the music! So here's… Thousand Foot Krutch with 'Art of Breaking'!" _Fighter yelled. Miroku sighed.

" Her voice is so sexy…" He cooed, setting his chin in his palm and sighing again. Inuyasha huffed.

" You're pathetic." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

000000scene change000000

"Keade?" Shippo asked, his big shimmering green eyes gazing up at her.

" Yes Shippo?"

" What do you think Kagome and Sango are doing? They've been gone a while." He said, snacking on some cherries.

"Well Shippo, I really don't know. But I bet it's really important. They're probably at work, making money to move out from here. They'll be back soon." Keade said smiling at the young kitsune. He smiled back and resumed his snack.

000000scene change000000

**BANG**, **SMACK,** **BOOM! **Were the sounds coming from Kagome and Sango's station. Sango sat at her chair, panting and staring at the Chemistry book at the end of the room on the floor. Kagome was behind her; the sounds nearly gave her a heart attack! Sango had slammed the open book on the desk, shut the book and threw it across the room, it hitting the wall. "I…hate…CHEMISTRY!" She roared. Kagome shrunk back, starting to doubt Sango's mental stability. I mean its not every day your best friend just…roars now is it? She had a right to be concerned! Before she knew it the song had ended and they were waiting for her to speak. Putting on the headphones she cleared her voice. Screams of 'I HATE CHEMISTRY' were heard and loud pounding noises.

" Don't worry about it folks! Fighter just went insane! Nothing to worry about! So anyway, we still haven't had one hundred and eleven callers yet. So get to it. Eh…hold on." She said and leaned back from the microphone, "SHUT THE FUCK UP IDIOT! THEY CAN HEAR YOU!" She yelled and went back. Sango soon joined after, still fuming.

"I'm back… I'm ok…I need a beer. JIM! A BEER!" She yelled. Jim quickly came with a beer and she chugged it. "Ok. That's better. Now, on to, whatever we were talking about. Damn I'm out of it." She said rubbing her head. " OH! Yea now I remember! Chemistry is evil. And remember to go to our website and check out what's going on and for the latest shows! You can get tickets from there too!" Sango said, scratching her head.

"Now its time for a rock block! Have fun! Remember the number is 555-0892!" Kagome said and set the music shuffler on. Sitting back, they answered phones from people that were looking for the win. "Hm…not yet…" Kagome muttered. Suddenly caller 111 had arrived…

000000scene change000000

"I'm calling in. No doubt someone already have the tickets but I can't help but try!" Miroku said.

"Lets say you win. Who are you taking?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Well… I was thinking about Julie… you know, the cute blonde girl." Miroku said.

" You mean the slut that slept with Caleb?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea! That's the one and Nina!" Miroku said proudly. Dead silence was heard in the room while the demon brothers stared at Miroku. "What?" He asked. Sesshomaru made a beeping noise and turned the page in his book.

" Wrong answer monkey. Try again." He said, looking insulted.

" What? That's who I want to take!" Miroku whined.

" I don't give a rats ass if they're who you WANT to take. Who you're GOING to take are of different gender and species." Inuyasha snarled, glaring at him from the corner of his History Book. Miroku sighed, defeated.

" Why do I have to take you two?" he whined.

"Cause. We're practically your brothers and we'll kick your ass." Inuyasha answered once again.

" It's either take the sluts and die or take us and live. What do you say?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking. Wow, he drives a hard bargain. -.- Miroku plopped down on the sofa, indicating a yes. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

" _Hello?" _Came the voice from the radio.

" Hey! I wanted to see if I had won anything. But maybe I didn't." Miroku said, scowling.

"_Actually…CONGRATULATIONS YOU WON!" _came the voice.

" GUYS! I WON! I TOLD YOU!" Miroku yelled, leaping around the house. "Dude is this Midnight?"

"_The one and only! And who might this be?_" She asked, hearing Rose clearly screaming her head off in the background.

"This is Perverted Monk! Along with Inu demon and… uh… his brother." Miroku said.

" _AH! HOLY SHIT! ROSE! ROSE! STOP STRIPPING! PERVERTED MONK WON!_" She yelled.

"_Hell yea! Monk you da man!_" Rose yelled.

"_You win the three tickets to the Devils Crew Show! Rose, take over and tell him the dates and get him hooked up. We'll see YOU at the show!_" Midnight yelled.

"MAN! Good job Miro! Devils crew, here we come!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Fuck yea." Sesshomaru said and smirked.

"_Yo, monk! You still there?_" Rose asked.

" Oh yea. Here!" Miroku yelled.

" _Great. Ok, the thing is two months from Saturday. It's going to be from…seven to midnight at Demons Corner down town._" Rose said.

" Ok! I know where that is."

"_Good. So the tickets will be mailed or emailed to you?_"

" Uh… mail."

"_Ok. And you have three tickets coming. Hope to see you there!_"

" Ditto." Miroku said and hung up. "GUYS! WE"RE GOING TO DEMONS CORNER!" Miroku shouted and danced around.

" YES!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shouted and danced around also.

000000scene change000000

Kagome hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair dazing off. A call from Sango brought her back from her stupor and back to the task at hand. While a rock block was on, they went into the kitchen of the studio and got some coffee.

"Damn. I need caffeine. How much longer do we have till we go home?" Sango asked. Kagome checked the clock and banged her head on the table over and over again. Sango sighed and pushed Kagome back into the back of her as Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "And…?"

" We have another hour in a half." Kagome said, staring at Sango again. She took off her hat and ran her hand throw her hair, a yawn overcoming her, showing off her pointy fangs. A yawn also came to Sango.

" Man. This is starting to become a pain in the ass. Too bad we don't have any other job." Sango said.

" Yea. I know. School's gonna be hell tomorrow. I really don't want to have to fight Kikyo again…something tells me that she was just playing around. You know that she underestimated us or something." Kagome said, staring into the brown liquid in the cup.

"Oh, is the almighty Kagome scared?" Sango teased, smirking.

" No! I'm just saying. I don't want you to get hurt or anything. You know, you being a weak human and all." Kagome said, smirking. Sango glared at her.

" I am not. And you're scared you'll get purified by a full miko."

" A full miko or not, I could beat her with one hand tied behind my back. Plus, I'm slightly impervious to being purified. Half miko has its quirks after all." She said smiling, putting her hat back on. She sniffed the air. "Jim's coming. Better get going." She said and stood up, stretching. Sango followed suit, heading back.

**-An hour a half later-**

" Ok guys, thanks for hanging out with us tonight. See you tomorrow, same place, same time, same music." Kagome said.

" This is it for tonight later guys! Enjoy the music, I'm dead tired and fucking starving! Midnight Fighter, out." Sango said, looking at Kagome. She nodded.

" Same goes for me. Black Rose, out." She said and the 'ON AIR' sign was off. Setting the headphones down, Kagome jumped up and screamed, " I'm free! FREE AS A BIRD! A FREE HUNGRY BIRD!" Sango sighed at her crazy friend, stood up, grabbed Kagome's arm and proceeded to drag her down the hallway.

" Jim, we're going!" She shouted. Jim stuck his head of a door and nodded.

" Ok! See you Kagome and Sango! Remember you have a special guest tomorrow!" He yelled.

" Yea, yea. Later!" Kagome yelled as she and Sango stepped out the door. A little while down the road, Kagome asked a question. " Sango, what are we gonna eat?" She asked.

" Hm. I don't know. What do we have at home?" Sango asked.

" Nothing." Kagome replied. "Shippo ate it all last night, remember?" Sango sighed.

" Yea. Right. So what are we going to do?" Sango asked.

" We could stop by the store up here. And restock. Then we can have like a tuna sandwich or something. I really want some pudding." Kagome said, glancing at Sango.

" Sounds like a plan. Pudding sounds nice." She said. They came by the grocery store and went inside, picking up some essential things. Like milk, cheese, deli meat, pudding (A/N: what? Girls got to have her pudding.), jello, hot pockets, bread, and similar items. They managed to stuff all these things into three bags, which Kagome would carry once they got Shippo.

Coming up to Keade's house, Sango knocked. Keade came to the door and invited them in. Sango picked up Shippo and thanked Keade, got back on her skateboard and went back home. Coming back into they're apartment, Kagome set the groceries on the counter and flopped on the couch. Glancing at the clock, it read 10:30. Kagome threw her head back and sighed, rubbing her eyes and throwing her hat across the room. "Are you going to give him a bath, or shall I?" she asked groggily.

"Hmm…Sango?" Shippo asked and yawned widely. He sat up in her arms and rubbed his eyes. "We're home?" Sango smiled and nodded.

"Yea. Are you hungry?" She asked. Shippo shook his head.

" Kagome you look beat. I'll give him a bath and you can fix dinner." Sango said, taking Shippo into the bathroom and turning on the water. She came out and went into her room, grabbing a black shirt and underwear; she headed back into the bathroom. Kagome got up and went into the kitchen and snooped in the bags. Putting everything away, she left the bread, cheese, two pudding cups, and tomato soup out. Turning on the stone, she opened the soup and poured it into a pot and set it on the stove. Also, she put the bread on a pan with cheese on top of it, successfully making a grilled cheese sandwich. Once it was done, she poured the soup into separate bowls, setting them on the counter with paper plates with the sandwiches on them. She set one pudding cup next to each plate. Turning off the oven, she cleaned up loose spills. Sango soon came out of the bathroom, Shippo trailing behind.

"Lets go tuck him in." She said, turning back around and heading toward the third room. Kagome followed and picked Shippo up, setting him on the bed and pulling the covers up. She kissed him on the forehead.

" Hope you like it here. Night twerp and don't let the bed bugs bite." She said and winked at him. Sango also kissed him on the forehead.

" Night Shippo. See you tomorrow." She said and turned off the light, leaving the door open. Coming back into the kitchen, they each grabbed their food, ate it quickly then got dressed for bed. "Night Gome. See you tomorrow." Sango said, going into her room.

" Night San." Kagome said and wandered into her room, laid down and fell quickly asleep.

000000scene change000000

Later that night, with all homework, chores and bull shit over with, the trio sat on the couch, staring at the off TV.

"I'm so bored." Inuyasha said, drool starting to come onto his shirt. Sesshomaru knocked him on the back of the head.

" Stop drooling! You may be a dog but keep some stamina!" He said.

" Like you Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, kind of sarcastically.

" Yes. Like me." He said and sat up straight, looking professional. Inuyasha looked over and lifted an eyebrow. Poking Sesshomaru in the stomach, between his abs, his breath let out and he slumped back into the couch. Inuyasha laughed.

" Oh yea. That's stamina alright." He said, rolling his eyes.

" You know what?" Miroku asked.

" No but you're going to tell me." Sesshomaru said looking over at him.

" I'm tired." He said. An interesting vein popped out of Inuyasha's head.

" No shit Sherlock!" he yelled. "What time is it?" He asked, suddenly calming down.

" Uh…" Miroku checked the clock and sweat dropped. " Its 10… then how come I feel like I just drained all of my energy…?" Miroku asked, thoroughly confused.

" You think it could be those thirteen cokes? Or all those skittles, or cookies… or chocolate, or sugar?" Sesshomaru asked in all seriousness.

"Maybe… maybe it was the beer." Inuyasha said, pondering the subject.

" We didn't have beer. You're not old enough." Sesshomaru said, somewhat rationally.

" I feel like I'm stoned, though." Miroku said. "_Go home…and get stoned…_" he sang, mumbling the awesome song which I do not own.

" You're not the only one." Sesshomaru stepped in.

" Nope." Inuyasha said. One by one, each went to the bathroom, puked some, brushed they're teeth, and went to bed. Stupid sugar rushes.

000000End Chapter000000

Well I hope you liked that. It took me a while but I got it done. Plus I've been getting a head start on Shadow. And plus, if you didn't see it, THERE WAS A SPOILER IN THERE FOR SHADOW! But anyway, I hope you liked it and the requirement for this one is at least **one new person review **and **5 reviews in all. **Thanks guys, now for review replies.

Young kagome: YAY! Hope you liked it! As you can probably tell, there is some foreshadowing there. There will be another fight. Thanks for the review!

Nessya: Dude I love your name! Thanks for your review and I hope you keep reviewing!

Taitinfaerylover: Thanks! I was hoping to many people weren't too pissed off cause of it…and my lack of updating. And yea, you're right. But you know, she can't really afford a really cool expensive looking hat. It was probably something she picked up. But you never know. Thanks for your review!

Gem: thanks; I was a bit confused myself. I can't sing either. Lol. Thanks.

Nomadgirl66: I like your name. Thanks for the review and as you can see, she did.

Kjerstonian: Lazy. Tsk, tsk. KAG KICKED HER ASS! YAY! And um… OH! I hope you caught the spoiler. I even said it was a spoiler! YES! WE DO! I thought it was a good idea!

Alchemistgirl09: Um… What's up with the '09' in your name? Is that when you graduate? CAUSE THAT'S WHEN I GRADUATE! YAY! But anyway, Thanks for the review and yea I know! I like it when she's half too! Your names Dani too? COOL! My friends name is dani. (Cough Kjerstonian cough) Thanks!

Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen: DAMN YOU HAVE A LONG NAME! But it's really cool! And thanks for brownies! **Takes them and devours** about time! Lol! I want my cookies now. And I hope you like the update! I worked hard! And what shoes would you think of! I can't think of anything else. I hope you review this! Thanks!

YES! Eight reviews! I feel so good! You like it! Yay! Um… I hope you liked this one and please review! Or I'll stab you...with a really hot French fry! And toast shall consume your being! BEWARE! So review if you don't want this happening to you. 18 pages. I did well.

(Kitty) o meow!


	4. Ownership Issues

HI EVERYONE! Yes I'm back and just updated shadow. So here's Radio Love with only three and with this one I'll make it four! YAY! So here's Radio Love 4 and make sure you read Shadow 13 and 14. YAY!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING MEAN FACES! **

** Radio Love Chapter 4**

Kagome woke up to the defining sounds of her alarm clock. Seriously thinking about putting it on sleep, she checked the clock and almost had a heart attack. There was exactly fifteen minutes to get to school! She jumped up and ran into Sango's room, seeing her lying in her bed, half asleep.

"SANGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! WE HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL! GET UP!" Kagome yelled, officially freaking out.

"You haven't been outside yet, have you? Look. You of all people should be able to tell." Sango said. Kagome looked at her puzzled then went to the window to see everything covered in white. Snow, white snow; there was a snow covered ground.

"Sango, it's snowing…" Kagome said, a smile coming upon her face. "SANGO, IT'S SNOWING!" She yelled, happily jumping around and went to go get Shippo. "Shippo wake up its snowing!" she yelled.

"_Kagome, Kagome wake up."_ A voice rang. But Kagome paid no attention to it. But it spoke again and her whole world shook. _"Wake up lazy ass! School today!" _the said. Kagome fell over and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she saw Sango glaring at her. "Kagome, get up." She said and walked out of the door. Kagome groaned and made her way out of the bed. After her shower and everything, she looked at her closet and sighed. She settled with a green tank top that had 'Brazil' written in white letters with mesh sleeves and a little mesh on the stomach in between slashes of the shirt. It had a mesh collar so she put a green tie on it and some blue jeans with all black converses. She brushed her hair and tied it up into a ponytail with her john deer hat.

Coming out she saw Sango in a magenta top that was a tad too short and had black mesh on under it that went on her thumb as making an arm warmer to on both hands. And black baggy pants and her army boots. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail.

"Hey…"Kagome said tiredly, getting a piece of toast of the counter.

"Hey. You looked tired." Sango said as she finished buckling Shippo's jeans as he came running and jumping on Kagome, snacking on her toast.

"I am. We better get going. Don't want to be late." Kagome said, getting her board and heading out the door. After dropping Shippo off, they were on their way to school, Kagome told Sango to stop and they stooped into some bushes. Ahead, they saw Kikyo and her lackeys. "It won't be pretty if we go over there." Kagome whispered as she listened to them.

"OK, what are we going to do about this Kagome chick?" Kikyo asked, glaring.

"We could have an actual showdown. Like, arranged and everything." Kanna said.

"You're right. But when and how, cause she probably won't." Kikyo said, swinging her fan.

" I got it! You know her 'kid' she was talking about? Well, we could find out who he is, kidnap him, and then force her to. The only way Kagome could get him back is too fight us." Kagura said.

"Shippo." Kagome and Sango said looking worriedly at each other.

"Very evil, Kagura, wait. Did you hear something?" Kikyo asked looking around. Kagome mouthed a 'shit' and covered Sango's mouth as she explained what they were going to do. Kagome was going to put up a mock shield to block out Kikyo from sensing them. The trick was, it only lasted one minute and they had to get at least by the school in order for Kikyo to not detect them. "Kagura, check in those bushes." Kikyo said pointing to the bushes Kagome and Sango were behind. Kagome counted to three as she put her hands together and a bright light appeared and a light blue bubble appeared around Kikyo and her friends. Kagome grabbed Sango as they jetted to the school. As soon as they set foot on the school ground, a bright light appeared as the bubble burst. Kagome sighed and rested against a tree.

"Smooth move, Kagome." Sango said, putting her hand on her friends shoulder. Kagome gave a weak smile. "Kagome, are you alright? You look really drained."

Kagome coughed. "Yea, I'm ok. Its just since I'm half miko, it takes a lot out of me." She said as she coughed a little and stood back up straight. Walking a little, her eyes went wide as she felt herself falling and Sango screaming her name.

"Kagome…KAGOME! WAKE UP!" Sango screamed as she shook her. Just then, Inuyasha and Miroku came running to her.

"Why are you…Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he knelt down beside her. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well….uh…" Sango muttered.

"Inuyasha. Kagome to nurse's office now, questions later." Miroku said as he picked up Kagome and his hand 'accidentally' made to Kagome's butt and squeezed it lightly. Much to his surprise, Kagome's clawed hand flung up and smacked him, leaving a lovely large red mark and little blood where her claws ticked in.

Sango took a step toward Kagome. "Kagome…?" She asked, and she received no answer. Yep, she was still unconscious. Sango stood infuriated as she slapped Miroku on his other cheek and Inuyasha snagged Kagome away from him as she instantly cuddled to his chest. Inuyasha's face turned really red as he coughed.

"Uh… Kagome….nurse's office…" He said, dashing to the nurse's office. About an hour later, Kagome awoke with a raging headache. Grabbing her head, she sat up.

"Ugh. I guess that DID take a lot of off me…" She said looking around. "Oh yea Inuyasha, Miroku what happened to you?" She asked, seeing his cheeks slightly swollen.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Sango yelled and hugged her friend.

"How long was I out?"

"You were out about an hour. And to put it simply, Miroku groped you, and you slapped him. Then Sango slapped him." Inuyasha said. "What happened, anyway? Sango won't tell me." He said throwing a quick glare at Sango.

Before doing anything, Kagome smacked Miroku again. "Well…I used my miko powers and demon kind of collided I guess. I've never passed out from it though." She said and got up, walking a few steps and looked back at them.

Inuyasha had on a tight black shirt with three red slash marks across the chest with a black hat that had a red trim turned backwards to match. His jeans were baggy and had holes around the knee and black vans. Miroku had on a dark blue tight shirt on with a tight black over coat and tight at the top baggy at the bottom faded jeans and his shoes.

"Are you sure you can walk? I can always carry you to your class." Inuyasha offered.

"No, I got it." Kagome said and walked towards the door. As soon as she reached towards the door handle, the door burst open, and Kouga appeared with a brown Abercrombie shirt on and light faded jeans with white basketball shoes.

"KAGOME, you're alright! I would have to kill something if my woman was hurt!" He said grabbing her hands and cradling them in between his own. Behind them, Kagome heard Inuyasha growl.

"Uh, Kouga? I'm not your woman. I'm ok, really. Just…uh…um…I…uh…" DAMN! She couldn't think of a good excuse!

"She fell out of a tree wrong and hit her head. _I_ brought her here." Inuyasha said, stressing the 'I' and glared at him.

"Oh, dog breath, didn't notice you. Maybe she wouldn't have fallen out of the tree if you were keeping an eye on her." Kouga retorted.

"EXCUSE ME but I don't need to be MONITORED, thanks!" Kagome hissed and stormed out of the room.

"Fine job you did there wolf turd! Where do you get off saying she's YOUR woman anyway?" Inuyasha asked, almost looking for a fight.

"Because she's beautiful, and every beautiful girl is instantly mine. Plus, she's not yours!" Kouga shouted back.

"That doesn't mean she's yours, pompous wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You wanna fight albino mutt!" Kouga yelled back getting in a fighting position.

"BRING IT ON, WOLF BOY!" Inuyasha yelled back, also getting in position.

" I swear you guys have one track minds. Kagome's already left and she doesn't know where she's going. Shouldn't one of you go get…her?" When Sango got to her last word the boys had already zoomed off. Sango sighed as Miroku escorted her to their next class.

000000with Kagome in Kagome's POV000000

"Where the hell am I?" I mumbled to myself. DAMMIT! Who knew this fucking place was so big! I sighed as I continued wondering through the hall. Sniffing the air, I tried to pick up the scent of at least the parking lot.

Crappy perfume, marijuana, hallway, more hallway, wolves, forest…wait. Forest, why would I smell that? There wasn't one around here. My eyes widened as I realized who were coming. I jumped up on the top of a locker and waited until I saw a cloud of wind and dust. I saw Inuyasha and Kouga come out of it. Oh great.

"Where the hell could she be! Her scent ends here!" Inuyasha said.

"You were looking for me?" I said, jumping down.

"YES! There you are I thought you got lost." Inuyasha said walking towards me.

"Hey Kagome, glad to see you're ok." Kouga said as he pushed Inuyasha out of the way. I felt my headache coming back. Man, I would rather stay lost if I had to deal with these idiots. Couldn't they find anyone else to annoy?

"I just want to get to my class." I said glaring at them, "Is there anyway I could do that without you idiots?"

"Nope, you're suck with ME I guess." Inuyasha said glaring at Kouga and shoving him again. I sighed again. But, I have to admit, Inuyasha was pretty hot when being…him. So I guess that covers all the time, I sweat dropped at this and they looked at me weird. Huffing, I turned sharply and walked away.

000000normal POV000000

Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other before dashing after Kagome. They each appeared on opposite sides of her and proceeded to escort her to class. By the time she got there, she felt ready to scream. DIDN'T THEY UNDERSTAND THAT SHE DIDN'T NEED TO BE IMPRESSED! Kagome turned to both of them sharply and glared bloody death at them.

"Shut. Up." She said, venom practically dripping from her mouth as she stepped into class.

"Ah, Ms Higurashi, Mr. Tashio, and Mr. Wolf late I see?" The teacher asked as she turned slowly at him.

"Go away." She said and took a seat behind Sango.

"Ms Higurashi! That isn't proper language!"

"Go fuck a cow."

"So I'm guessing something bad happened." Sango said, looking at the teacher blow a casket and judged whether or not to throw a spit ball at him.

"Sango spit the damn ball and make it good. And no, it was just annoying. It was just Kouga hitting on me and Inuyasha defending slash hitting on me." She said.

"You read minds, don't you?" She asked as she hawked the spit ball and it landed right between his eyes, spit dripping down his face.

"AH! WHO DID IT!" he screamed, going on.

"No, I just read you." Kagome said laughing, "Nice shot."

"Thanks." Sango said. Lunch came by slowly as Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked out of the class. They all went to their lockers then went to lunch for some supposed peace; too bad that didn't happen. The seating order was: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku. Kouga showed up again, and so did Kikyo. Kagome banged her head against the table.

"Can't I get any peace!" She yelled to no one.

"Hey half mutt, get away from my woman." Kouga said. "Can't you see she's having issues? I need to comfort her."

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's not your DAMN woman! She's tired of seeing YOUR ugly face! Maybe if you'd go away she wouldn't do it!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Kagome you're so weird. Get away from my Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome stared up at her and glared.

"Look, bitch, he's not yours!" Kagome yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM WITH OWNERSHIP OF PEOPLE!" Sango yelled and Miroku groped her again and she slapped him…again. "MIROKU, THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME!" she yelled.

"I thought I would add to the chaos." He said weakly.

"CHAOS MY ASS! YOU WANT CHAOS! TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN AND THEN WE'LL HAVE SOME CHAOS!" Sango yelled again. Miroku sweat dropped.

"Sango, dear, are you on your period?" Miroku asked. Sango stopped rampaging and looked at him, her right eye twitching.

"Jerk face." She said and hit Miroku over the head.

"Hey Kagome! Aren't you supposed to be with Kouga? Aren't you cheating on him with MY man?" Kikyo yelled.

"No! I'm not DATING anyone, WHORE! Why don't you go fuck someone?" Kagome yelled back.

"Yes you are! I saw you two last night at that new club! You two were getting it on like horny rabbits!" Kikyo yelled.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, looking at Kagome. "You were doing what with whom!"

"She's lying!" Kagome yelled. "Kouga, tell him she's lying!" Ironically, Kouga didn't respond. "KOUGA!" She yelled once more, not believing this.

"See! She's a dirty little whore!" Kikyo yelled pointed at her.

"The only dirty little whore here is you! I wasn't fucking anybody!" Kagome yelled.

"That wasn't what Kouga said." Kikyo retorted.

"Kouga didn't SAY anything." She shot him a look and he gulped.

"So?" Kouga said quietly, being kind of scared of Kagome at this point.

"Kouga you dirty little bastard! You know Kagome wasn't doing anything!" Sango yelled.

"And how would you know!" Kikyo yelled back.

"We live together!" Sango yelled.

"Oh ok, so she wasn't doing Kouga." Kikyo said.

"HA! Now she tells the truth!" Kagome yelled in mock victory.

"She's fucking Sango."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone yelled.

"You're lesbo?" Inuyasha yelled, looking really depressed.

"That's hot." Miroku said as Sango whapped him again.

"I AM NOT!" Kagome yelled. "We just live together!"

"That means there's something going on!"

"Is not!"

"So, Kikyo does that mean me and Miroku are gay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I never said you were, baby."

"So, but we live together. And according to you, then we're gay. Isn't that fascinating Miroku?" Inuyasha said and Miroku shivered violently.

"That's NASTY, and so, so, wrong!" he yelled, shaking his head trying to get the visions out. Kikyo looked around, trying to think of another insult.

"Kikyo, you're a waste of breath, go away." Kagome said, glaring.

"Stupid mutt! Look at what you did to sweet, innocent Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

"Dude, she was like this when I met her." Inuyasha said.

"Dude, she was like this when she was five!" Sango yelled.

"That doesn't matter!" Kikyo yelled.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Kagome yelled back.

"Kouga, Kikyo, get out of here! You're wasting our time." Inuyasha yelled, baring his fangs.

"Oh, a half breed, baring his fangs at me? What a joke, you sound like your time is valuable! You're not even supposed to be here!" Kouga yelled, Inuyasha knowing exactly what he meant.

"Kouga that law was passed years ago. Let it go." Inuyasha growled out.

" NO! You should be doing menial tasks like cleaning houses or something. Not with your superiors!" Kouga yelled. No one seemed to notice Kagome's little change. Her aqua eyes started flickering from aqua to neon orange. "Inuyasha go away! Abomination, looser…"Kouga continued his useless onslaught on Inuyasha's ego while Kagome made her way up to him and grasped his shirt collar in her hand and landed a hard punch on Kouga's right cheek and a wonderful kick in the balls to go with it. Approaching Kikyo, she grabbed a fist of her hair and flung Kikyo down, the stepping on her stomach. Going back to Kouga, Kagome stared intently down at him, her eyes glowing more and more as she stepped on his stomach.

"Kouga, apologize." Kagome said.

"What?" He asked and Kagome stepped harder, causing him to yell.

"Apologize for what you said. Now." She said through gritted teeth, digging her foot more into his torso.

"Why? He needed to hear it, he's starting to get cocky." Kouga said, chuckling darkly. Kagome got fed on and slammed her foot into his stomach. She ripped off her hat and pointed at her ears.

"KOUGA! You see these?" She yelled, and he nodded, tears almost coming down his cheeks from pain. "What am I, Kouga?" Kagome yelled again. Kouga gave no answer. "WHAT AM I!"

"A dog demon." He mumbled.

"And how MUCH dog demon?" She yelled, her eyes getting brighter.

"Half…" he answered.

"Exactly, I am half dog demon. I am just the same as he is. If worse, I'm half 'dirty blood' and half 'pure blood'. Blood is blood anywhere you go and anyone you get it from. He has no less right than you do! And if you claim you love me, even after two days, you wouldn't go on that little onslaught! You would've realized that Inuyasha and I are one in the same. How DARE you call him all the things you did. You know that law was passed before we were old enough to go to bathroom on our own!" She yelled. Soon, her eyes became so bright; you couldn't see her pupils, or eyes. All you saw was a bright, orange light. Sango stepped from the table and approached her friend. "Kouga, you're nothing but a low life, a low life that has to attack others to get self satisfaction. I shouldn't even WASTE MY time on you." She growled out. She felt Kikyo try to slip away and she did a back flip, landing right in front of Kikyo. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked darkly.

"Kagome…stop." Sango said firmly. "You damn near killed Kouga. So leave it. We can get Kikyo another day." Kagome growled and barked at Kikyo, her fangs showing. Kikyo jumped a bit and yelped, running away. Kagome grabbed her head and started going for the ground. Kagome never felt the ground, however, since Inuyasha came to her rescue and picked her up. Her eyes slowing flickered from the blinding orange to her normal aqua color.

"…Sango…It happened again, didn't it?" She asked. Sango nodded and pointed to Kouga. Kagome turned her head to see Kouga on the ground holding his stomach and a nice purple bruise on his cheek. "I slightly remember that part…" Kagome said and chuckled deeply.

"Is that what I thought it was?" Inuyasha asked his voice deep and understanding. Kagome nodded.

"Yea, she needs to keep her anger in check." Sango said.

"Inuyasha, you can put me down, thanks." Kagome said as Inuyasha reluctantly put her down.

"And you're going to be ok?" He asked. Kagome nodded. He took Kagome by the arm and led her off to somewhere. Once there, he looked at the floor. "Kagome, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I did."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know about you, but I'm proud of what I am. And I'm not about to let some WOLF go and insult it like that."

"But he was talking about me."

"So? You're half, and I'm half. When he talks about you like that, he means me too, consciously or not."

"Thank you. Only my brother had done something like that, only once."

"You have a brother?"

"Yea, he's older than me, full demon, huge pain in the ass." He said, chuckling.

"He lives with you guys too?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Cool."

"I have a question." He asked, starting to walk back to the others.

"Is it about the barking thing?" He shook his head. "OK then, shoot."

"Are you a mother?"

"Well, yea, Sango and I both are." Inuyasha's eyes got big.

"What?"

"Well, he's not biological, but he's ours. We found him a couple days ago getting ready to get beat up by some bull demons. We kicked they're ass and took him. He's so cute." Kagome said, laughing and Inuyasha sighed.

"That's good to hear."

"Oh really, how is that a good thing?"

"I thought someone got to you before I did." He said then casually bent down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and walked on. Kagome's face turned red as she realized what he said and did.

"What the hell? It's been two days…but feels like two years…" She whispered and followed him.

"Are we off to choir now?" Sango asked.

"Damn, why'd you have to remind me?" Inuyasha whined

"And Kikyo and I get to have that sing off thing today. What song are you singing anyway?" Kagome asked.

"It's called 'Broken' by Evanescence's Amy Lee and Seether. Love that song." Inuyasha said.

"Eh, I wonder what Kiky-ho and I are supposed to sing…ah I don't want to do this!" Kagome said as her head hit Sango's shoulder.

"Calm down Kagome. It can't be that bad." She said, petting her lightly.

-In class-

"Ok…so I was wrong. I've been wrong before." Sango said, hardly believing their current situation.

"Damn…" Kagome said, rubbing her forehead.

"Ok class. Kagome and Kikyo please come up here." Ms. Diana asked and it was done, "So now both of you are going to sing a song, together, with Inuyasha to see which one fits best then we're going to have the class vote." Kagome smacked her head.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "What song?"

"It's called Everybody's Fool. Most of it is female parts, Inuyasha; you come in at the chorus." She said, smiling and Inuyasha groaned. "YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT!" she yelled, shoving the lyrics to Inuyasha and walking away. Kagome stared after her then back at Inuyasha.

"Ms. P.M.S." Inuyasha mouthed to her and Kagome nodded.

"Ok Kagome and Kikyo, be ready to sing and Inuyasha stand in the middle and be ready." Ms P.M.S said, going back to her desk. Kagome took a quick look over the lyrics.

Scrolling down the first verse and chorus, Kagome realized she knew this song! Earlier on Kagome had been blatantly obsessed with the song, having known every verse and she could literally recite the song backwards, she could also sing the song like, or even better, Amy Lee. Oh, this was going to be a snap! She smirked, looking over at Kikyo as the smirk went down. Apparently Kikyo knew the song as well as Kagome did, and looked particularly cocky. So this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. As she saw it, it all ridded on how well Inuyasha's voice blended with hers and since him and Kikyo had gone out for a while, she guessed they sang together…maybe. The parts where clearly marked out, Kagome being 'Ka', Kikyo being 'Ki', and Inuyasha would be 'I'. Lucky for her, the first verse and chorus were marked with Kagome's and Inuyasha's signs. The teacher said ready, as she started the tape and the music played.

Ka: _Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world _

_  
_Ka & I: _That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
_Ka: _You know you've got everybody fooled.  
_

Kagome was actually surprised at how soft Inuyasha's voice was at this point. It sounded great, but Kagome couldn't tell how well it blended over the vibrations of her own voice. She had concluded that it wasn't as well as she did before, but it was pretty damn close.

_  
_Ki: _Look here she comes now -  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're  
But now I know she -  
_

_  
_Ki & I: _Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
_Ki: _And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

Kagome stood there and looked at Kikyo singing. Miroku said she couldn't sing. She could sing! Well, at least to this song anyway. Her voice was a bit off tune…and kind of squeaky at parts, but besides that, Kagome thought it would be a tough running. Surprisingly, when Inuyasha stepped in, it was good, but not at the same time. Their voices blended, but at times it was really sad how bad it was. She really hoped her voice and his didn't collide like that.

_  
_Ka: _Without the mask  
_Ki: _Where will you hide?  
_Ka: _Can't find yourself,  
_Ki: _Lost in your lies  
_

At that part, Kagome and Kikyo alternated, having one line soft then one line building up. Kikyo's sounded horrible. Her voice wasn't low enough and it sounded way too congested for some reason. It wasn't soft enough either. But that's from what Kagome could tell. You never know.

_  
_Ka: _I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
_

_  
_Ka & I: _Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
_Ka: _And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
_

_  
_Ki & I: _Never was and never will be  
Not for real that you can save me  
_Ki: _And somehow now you're everybody's fool._

The class stared blankly at the three but quickly stood up, whooping and hollering. Ms. Diana came from the sound board and clapped her hands, smiling widely. "Oh, great job, great job! Too bad I can't get both you girls! You sounded wonderful!" She said and giggled once, clapping her hands. "But…I did record you so you can hear yourself and then I'll dismiss you all, hopefully having the results by tomorrow. Inuyasha, great job also. Please return to your seats." She said, going back to the board and setting it up to replay the tape.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down and sighed. "Kagome!" Sango squealed, "You sang so well! You never sang THAT well before! And I've heard you sing!" She squealed, clapping and pretty much jumping up and down. Miroku held out a hand and Inuyasha smacked it effortlessly.

"Perfect as always my friend." Miroku said and laughed.

"Thanks. I thought I was off a little today." Inuyasha said and shrugged as Miroku shook his head.

"Thanks Sango. I don't know how I sounded. I thought I wasn't horrible but not great either." Kagome said shrugging.

"Whatever, you sounded great. Its Kikyo I'm not so sure about." Inuyasha said and smirked.

"Miroku, I thought you said Kikyo couldn't sing! YOU'RE INSANE! She can sing!" Kagome said, glaring slightly at Miroku.

"Normally she can't sing! I swear!" He said.

"He's right. She knew we were singing this song and she practiced. What about you? It seemed like you knew the song pretty well."

"Eh, while ago I was pretty much obsessed with it. Sang it forwards, backwards, upside down, right side up; the works. Sango can vouch for me too." Kagome said, nodding. They turned to Sango as she nodded also. The teacher came back, telling them to all shut up as she replayed the tape.

Kagome sat shocked, listening to the tape. That was her? That was Kikyo? THAT WAS INUYASHA! Wow, she was shocked. Kikyo sounded great, unlike what she thought. To her, Kikyo's and Inuyasha's voice sounded great together and her voice was like nails against a chalkboard. She sighed and almost cried when her voice and Inuyasha's sounded. She thought it was like a swan with crow. She sighed again and blocked out the rest. After the tape ended, Kagome felt like crawling under a rock. Inuyasha sat next to her, smirking at the tape.

'YES!' he thought, 'I don't have to do another lame ass concert with Kikyo! Kagome sounded great!' He thought and almost laughed as he thought. He turned and looked at Kagome's defeated look and shook her a bit.

"Kagome…? Kagome, what's the look for?" He asked kind of worried.

"Well, that was a total waste of time. I guess I didn't sing it as well as I thought I did." She said and sighed again.

"What the hell are you talking about? You sounded great! I'm not even worried about if you're going to sing with me or not. Don't sweat it, Kagome. You did fine." He said, smirking again, looking at her. "If I were you, I would be thinking of ways to rub it in Kikyo's face how you won." Kagome lifted her head and looked at him, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Do you really think I did that well? I don't think our voices…" She was cut off.

"Stop worrying about it, sure Kikyo's a great singer but your better. No one likes to admit she's such a good singer, except for her ass kissing friends, but you're way better than she is." Inuyasha said, glancing over at Kikyo.

"Yea Kagome, I'm not saying this because I'm your friend either, but you so blew Kikyo out of the water. Wouldn't I tell you if you sucked or not?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded.

"You have before." She said.

"Exactly, there you have it." Sango said, punching Kagome in the arm as she smiled.

"Thanks Sango…" Kagome said, rubbing her arm.

"OK everyone, that's it for today. Thank you Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha and I'll see you all tomorrow." She said and walked off as the bell rung and they all ran out.

The day went on as usual; an annoying headache came into play by the last class. The bell ended and Kagome sat there, head on the desk, drooling. The teacher came by and taped on the shoulder.

"Kagome…? Kagome school is over." She said, tapping her a little harder as Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha's head popped into the room.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked, walking up to her and poking her.

"Eh. She's being Kagome." Sango said and pinched her in the side, having Kagome twitch and fall on the floor, awake.

"What the hell…why am I on the floor and why is the side of my mouth all wet…?" She asked, wiping her mouth.

"Apparently you fell asleep in all the glorious splendor of school. School's out now, so get up." Sango said, offering her, her hand as Kagome took it, getting up. She stepped outside and stretched a bit, feeling her energy come back to her.

"So Sango, no fights today, or annoying wolves…Spoke to soon. Here he comes." Kagome said, grabbing her head.

"Hey Kagome… Inuyasha." Kouga said as he growled out Inuyasha's name. Kagome noticed he still had that wonderful purple bruise on the side of his face. "Kagome, sorry about what happened today, at lunch." Kagome huffed.

"Your lucky Sango stopped me or you would've both been dead. Be careful what you say next time." Kagome said, looking straight at him.

"Yea, I'll, uh, do that. You're pretty scary when you're mad. But you're oddly attracting…"Kouga said, doing a wolf whistle as Kagome was a bit taken back and Inuyasha's vein pulsed and right eye twitched.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his fist, it also having a vein pulse on it.

"It was just what it sounded like!" Kouga yelled back, smirking. Kagome stepped in the middle of them.

"Now, now boys, calm down. No need to make a remake of lunch. Kouga, BE GONE!" Kagome yelled, growling lightly at Kouga as he turned around, and walked away coolly, his tail flipping in the wind.

"What the hell? I wanted to fight him!" Inuyasha said.

"Later." Kagome said, glaring at him.

"So where are you guys headed?" Sango asked.

"Eh, home probably. Or work. Whichever comes first." Miroku said, shrugging.

"Where do you work?" Sango asked.

"Grocery store, I scan, Inuyasha bags. Or vice versa, whichever works." Miroku said again and Kagome started laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YOU! I can't POSSIBLY imagine you wearing an apron! HAHA! It's hilarious!" Kagome said, as Sango found the image rather entertaining and started laughing also.

"It's not that funny!" Miroku yelled. "What about you? Where are YOU two ladies headed?" Miroku asked, glaring.

"Pick up Shippo, play with Shippo, go to work, drop off Shippo, do homework while working, come back home, pick up Shippo, go to bed." Kagome shrugged. "Same old routine."

"So where do YOU two work, hm?" Miroku asked.

"Ra-" Kagome began but got elbowed by Sango, giving her the look. "Rat surveillance officer…?"

"Rat surveillance officer, what?" Inuyasha said, not believing it.

"She MEANS we're…uh…" Sango looked around, not knowing what to say and spotted a llama backpack, "We work at the zoo! That's it! We're security!" She nodded as Kagome nudged her.

"The ZOO Sango!" She hissed.

"What do you expect, they're standing right there and I didn't exactly have time to prepare!" Sango hissed back.

"But the ZOO…!" Kagome said again.

"The Zoo?" Miroku's deep voice said.

"Yea." Sango said.

"O…k…" Inuyasha said. A car beeped behind them. Inuyasha turned around, ready to cuss out the car as he saw it was Sesshomaru's car.

"Hey! It's fluffy!" Miroku said. "He came to pick us up? That's weird." Miroku said as Inuyasha nodded.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, get in, I'll give you a lift home." Sesshomaru said.

"Who's 'fluffy'?" Sango asked.

"And who's he?" Kagome asked, pointing to the car.

"That's Fluffy! Inuyasha's older brother!" Miroku said.

"His name's Fluffy?" Kagome said, in disbelief.

"No, his name's Sesshomaru, Fluffy's a nickname." Inuyasha said and turned to the car. "Hey, Sesshomaru, can we give a couple friends a lift?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure. But hurry up!" He yelled.

"Come on guys." Miroku asked as he waved them to the car as they piled in.

"Whew! Inuyasha! Did you not take a shower today or something? I smell more half breed than I usually do!" Sesshomaru said and rolled down the windows.

"Uh…That's probably my fault." Kagome said and took off the hat, her ears twitching.

"Half dog demon." She said and shrugged as Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh yea, Fluffy, This is Kagome and Sango." Inuyasha said pointing to them.

"I hate that name. Another half breed? That's interesting." Sesshomaru said.

"Um, Can you drop us off at the orphanage?" Sango asked.

"You live at the orphanage?" Miroku asked.

"No. Shippo's been babysat there. We grew up there." Sango said as Sesshomaru took a turn.

"Ok." He said as the rode in the car and soon was in front of the orphanage. Kagome and Sango got out of the car.

"Come on out afterwards, we said we would take you home." Miroku said and smiled as the nodded and went to the door. A few minutes later they returned with a small bundle in Kagome's arms as they loaded back into the car.

"So this is Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Shippo.

"Mamma Kagome, who's he? He scares me…" He said as he cuddled to Kagome's chest. Inuyasha resisted the urge to glare at the runt and grew slightly jealous.

"Don't worry Shippo. This is Inuyasha. He's my friend." Kagome said, smiling at him and petting him.

"Yep, and this is Miroku. They won't hurt you. And if they do, we'll kill em." Sango said as she picked Shippo up and hugged him, shooting the guys a look.

"Mamma Sango!" Shippo said and hugged her back.

"Mamma Kagome, never took you as the mothering type." Inuyasha said, giving her a weird look.

"Mamma Sango! Our children can call you that!" Miroku said. Sango smacked him.

"Don't get any ideas." Sango said. Shippo jumped from Sango to Inuyasha in the front seat and pulled his hair.

"Is this real?" Shippo asked, pulling on it harder as he jumped on Inuyasha's head and pulled his dog ears. "Hey! You have ears like Mamma Kagome does! Are you a girl? You have really long hair! Are you old? Because your hair is really, really white!" he was just beginning his questioning and Kagome grabbed him and took him off of Inuyasha's head.

"Shippo! Don't do that! At least say 'Hello' first!" Kagome semi scolded.

"Sorry Mamma." He said.

"Now say hello first, THEN question him. And give him time to answer." She said as Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's lap.

"HELLO! Are you a girl? Are you old? And why do you have ears like my momma?" Shippo asked, turning his head cutely to the side.

"No, I'm a guy, I'm not old; I'm 17 and still in high school. And…your momma… and I are the same race." Inuyasha said.

"Are you gonna marry momma?" He asked. "Are you momma's boyfriend? Momma, are you gonna marry him?" Shippo asked as both of their faces turned red.

"Uh….no…?" Inuyasha answered.

"Well you're a jerk then." He said as he jumped back to Kagome and Sango laughed.

"That was funny."

"So where do you live?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"Oh, right down here." Sango said.

"Wow, you live close. We're right on the other street." Sesshomaru said, turning into the apartment building.

"That's cool. Thanks for the ride. See you guys later!" Kagome said as they got out of the car, and went into the building. As Sesshomaru drove away, he kept a close eye on Inuyasha. His eyes were slightly glazed over as a hint that he was daydreaming. The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth lifted up and before he knew it, he was chuckling, his fangs shining in the sunlight. This triggered Inuyasha out of his daydream as he looked at Sesshomaru, slightly alarmed.

"What? What's going on?" He asked, looking around. Whenever Sesshomaru laughed, it usually wasn't good for the other person. This only deepened Sesshomaru's chuckle as he rested his hand against the chair and laughed a little more. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, getting tired of it. Sesshomaru laughed a bit harder then rubbed under his nose a bit as he shook his head.

"Oh nothing, Inuyasha; nothing at all." Sesshomaru said, smirking widely. Inuyasha gave his brother a weird look but soon shrugged it off and returned to daydreaming out the window. Sesshomaru chuckled once more as he looked at his brother once more. Its funny how Sesshomaru figured out something of Inuyasha's own person before Inuyasha did. But then again, Sesshomaru just knows that kind of stuff.

000000end chapter000000

Ok, my excuse is, I had a writers block along the song part; couldn't decide a song to save my ass. Then I did, and started it back up again. Then again, it took me seven more pages to end it AND I was more preoccupied with another story to work on this one with the amount of TLC it needed. And that would be my excuse. Personally, I think this one is hella lot funnier then the others, specially with the lunch scene and everything. I read over it a couple times and laughed my ass off and my own story. I thought it was good. So yea, and now, review replys, then…well…back to the drawing bored.

InuyashalovebugThank you, sorry this took so long. Life sucked lately. And I'm lazy. Please review this one!

ANGEL: Thanks! Well here's the next one!

Punk Rock Miko2: did I ever tell you that I love your name? Here's the next one, hope you like it and thanks so much for the compliment!

Nessya: Anytime my friend, and in all truth, I am too. I'm sure how I'm going to pull it off but I shall…someway or another. Thanks for the compliment, hope I hear from you again!

Inu'sHardcoreBitchWhoLovesRamen: Hand over the cake. Even though I don't need the calories but hand it over anyway. And here's the update. eats cookies yum. -- So…hope you like it and I apologize a million times over for being slow!

Alchemistgrl09: heck yes, 09 rocks. And we are so sophomores. dances Haha, I don't have anyone who has the same name as me! but Dani's a cool name. Hope you review this time. And I'm REALLY SORRY! Maybe I made up for the latestness in length, you think so?

TinaIY: Well what you they supposed to be? NOT exited. Oh well, thanks. Oh man, you should leave reviews along the way! T.T

Haunter-2006: wonderful. Ingernese. --; thanks for the translation and here it is, in its wonderful glory of being 14 pages long. review please.

Overall, I am VERY satisfied with the review flow. Keep it coming! THANK YOU! oh yes, this whole chapter DID take 14 pages. (Not double spaced and 26 double spaced.)

Sincerely,

Stand Alone Complex17


	5. A Night Without Kagome

Damn it! I honestly don't know why this it is so damn hard to update for this story! For every other one it's pretty much pouring out of my ears and this one is like a well gone dry! It pisses me off, royally. So I'm going to try and write this, and if it sucks like the other end of a horse; you have my sincerest apologies. So here's Radio Love 5.

_**Radio Love Chapter 5**_

Kagome groggily threw her legs over the other side of the bed, hearing a squeak next to her. Turning her head, she noticed little Shippo sleeping in her bed with a fist full of her covers. She smiled at him and swept a couple strands of orange hair from his rosy face. She kissed his forehead and glanced at her clock as she quietly stood up, and tiptoed across the floor. As she opened the door, she didn't hear the faint creaking noise she always did when opening it. She ignored the fact and went off to find Sango to get ready for work. She found her friend in the bathroom fixing her hair.

"Hey Sango, ready to go?" Kagome asked, not even glancing in the mirror, apparently comfortable with her appearance after a nap.

"Yes, I didn't want to disturb you and…" Sango glanced at her, "Holy shit!" She yelled, her eyes getting as wide as dinner plates. Kagome noticed the scream was loud, but not as loud as it _should _have been. She quickly turned and stared at the mirror.

"What Sango? What's…" her eyes also got wide as her hands tunneled through her hair. She screamed. "What the hell, I can't believe it's time already!" Kagome yelled, her hand coming up to wipe a hand over her face. Kagome's black and silver hair was now a shiny black with a blue tint and her ears were no longer there. Her once vibrant aqua eyes were now a vibrant chocolate brown, filled with annoyance and disbelief. She bunched her hair in her hands as she shook her head. "Damn it, damn it, damn it to hell!" She cursed, that following a few other choice words. Sango sighed.

"Well, apparently we weren't watching the calendar or the moon too well, my friend." Sango said regrettably, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. "Look's like I'll have to call Linda." Sango said as she growled once. "I really don't like Linda." She narrowed her eyes at the mirror. "That little snob…" She started as she cursed a colorful rainbow of curses. Now was Kagome's time of being human. Around this time, she was confined to the apartment, with all windows and door locked. There were a lot of people, demons included, that would love a slice of revenge. If they knew her dirty little secret, she would be in for a ride, that's for sure. Also, along with this one night house arrest, she was not aloud to go to work, or have friends over for any reason. Kagome sighed and exited the bathroom, and went to a window to peer at a full moon. She sighed again as Sango came into the living room.

"Yep, it's a full moon and I'm not going insane." She said as she turned to Sango.

"Well, at least you baby sit Shippo…" She gasped, "Shippo!" They both said, grabbing their heads.

"Damn, you know what's going to happen? He's going to think I'm some kind of kidnapper trying to take him and he'll think we ran off and left him here alone!" Kagome said, feeling a headache coming on.

"Hm…" Sango tapped her chin, trying to think of some way to explain this to Shippo, "We could wake him up and tell him." She guessed. As if on cue, Shippo walked into the room, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand cutely.

"Tell me what?" He yawned.

"Shippo…" Kagome said quietly as she put on a small smile. Shippo looked at her and stared, bursting into tears and running back into the room, peering at her from behind the doorframe. "Ah, Shippo!" She whined, stomping the ground hopelessly. Sango glanced at Kagome and turned her attention fully on Shippo. She took a deep breath and distanced herself from Kagome, holding her arms out for Shippo.

"Come here honey," She cooed, as she curled her fingers toward her to tell him to come to her. He kept a steady eye on the stranger as he darted the distance and into the safety of Sango's arms. She quickly picked him up and looked at him. "Ok Shippo. Something happened to Mama Kagome. You see, since Kagome is half demon, she has a certain time every month when she turns human. So this is what she looks like in her human form, ok?" She said very slowly, praying he would understand and wouldn't throw a fit. He looked at Kagome, and then cast a questioning gaze at Sango then back at Kagome.

"So you mean _she's _Mama Kagome?" He asked, peering at the so-called Kagome again. He jumped out of Sango's arms and sat in front of Kagome as she kneeled down and peered into his emerald eyes. "Can you prove you're my mama?" He asked, eyeing her carefully. She threw her head back and laughed openly, the sound filling the room. She looked back at him, laughter very much apparent in her eyes.

"Course I am you silly fox. Who else would I be?" She asked, ruffling his hair, thankful that he didn't pull away.

"A kidnapper," He answered simply, crossing his arms across his chest. Kagome raised a well groomed eye brow at the sight. It somehow reminded her of Inuyasha a bit.

"Think about it, Shippo, if I was a kidnapper, would Sango _really _let me get _this _close to you?" She asked, intentionally getting so close their noses touched as she rubbed noses with him. "The answer is no. So the only possible reason I would be here, without her attacking me already would be I'm Kagome, or I'm some random visitor. And I'm not a random visitor." She assured him. He glanced at Sango as she nodded. Kagome straightened back up. He smiled widely and pounced on her.

"Kagome, you look different!" he said, hugging her. She smiled and picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

"There's something else Shippo, you can't tell _anyone _that I turn human, ok? I'm being completely serious. If anyone knew I could be in serious danger, got it?" She asked him, her eyes filled with infinite seriousness. He nodded and put his pointer finger and thumb together, sliding it across his mouth as Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead. "That's my boy. Now say good-bye to Sango before she's late." She said as he jumped out of her arms and hugged Sango, saying a good-bye as he jumped back to Kagome. "Bye Sango, good luck with Linda." Kagome said, smiling as Sango made a face and shut the door.

The door shut with infinite closer, leaving a stranded Kagome and Shippo in desperate need for any form of entertainment. Kagome stared at the door, her head unconsciously turning slightly to the side, peering at it as if expecting a magic leprechaun to jump out and hand her a pot of delicious, pleasing entertainment. Kagome pondered the magic leprechaun theory a bit, thinking the leprechaun would be entertainment enough. If she could some how capture it, and use its magical leprechaun powers for…

"Kagome, I'm bored." Shippo's high pitched voice shattered her thoughts as she shook her head and looked at him as a 'what' expression came over her face. He sighed.

"Kagome, I'm bored." He repeated, looking at her exasperated. "What are we going to do?" He asked, a pout coming onto his face. Kagome sighed, and shifted Shippo to one hip, placing a finger on her chin as she pondered this intriguing question. She turned around and lazily walked over to the couch, and looked at the TV, and the stack of movies beside them. She raised an eyebrow and plopped on the couch, setting Shippo on her lap facing him.

"Shippo, tell me something." Kagome said, looking at the child as he tilted his head slightly.

"Sure."

"Have you ever seen Lion King?" She asked. Shippo looked up a bit, surveying the deep crevasses of his mind for the name. And finally shook his head. Kagome gasped audibly. "Oh my, you almost missed out on childhood my friend! Lucky you have me around, huh?" she said, nuzzling her nose with his, her hair waving around widely. She set him on the couch and went to prepare the movie. Shippo spread his legs out and put his hands on the couch between them, leaning forward a bit to see what she was doing.

"Is it a good movie?" He asked as Kagome nodded.

"The best, I watched it when I was kid." She said pressing play as the commercials began to roll and she went to the small kitchen to prepare a rather large bowl of kettle corn. "What do you want to drink with popcorn?" She asked, setting the several bags of kernelled popcorn in the microwave, pressing some buttons and it begun as she reached in a cabinet on the floor, pulling out a large metal bowl and two sippie cups.

"Hm…" Shippo pondered the many drink options. "I want…grape soda." He said, jumping on the top of the couch, his legs dangling off as he grinned.

"Grape soda it is, grape soda for you, and good ol' root beer for me." She said, pouring the specified drinks in two different containers. She tightened the bottles then put them back, leaning up against the counters as she watched the many popcorn bags inflate. "Popcorns almost ready." She warned as the movie started. "Now Shippo, I want you to pay attention to these sing-alongs. I guarantee you will be singing them the rest of your life." She said, looking at the microwave. The popcorn stopped as she opened it and reached in, grabbing the rim of the bag and instantly withdrew her hand, cursing faintly. Back on the couch, Shippo stood up and looked up worriedly at Kagome.

"Mama? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked, seeing her run her fingers over cold water.

'_Damn,' _she thought, feeling the soothing cold water caress her fingers, _'when I was half demon I would've never felt that. I hate being human.'_ She thought, withdrawing her fingers and drying them, this time grabbing the bag with two towels as she opened it and poured the contains into the metal bowl. Seeing no burn spots, she smiled faintly. "Yes, Shippo, I'm fine. Just burned myself a bit is all. Hey, we didn't burn any!" She said, repeating the process as the warm scent of kettle corn wafted into her nose and filled the apartment. She closed her eyes briefly, savoring the sweet smell in her nostrils. After emptying all popcorn bags and disposing of them, she shook the popcorn in the metal bowl a little and added some regular popcorn shaking it up. Breathing it in once more, she walked over and set the popcorn bowl on the small coffee table in front of Shippo as she went back a brought the sippie cups. She handed Shippo his. "And here's your beverage, _masseur_." She said, smiling and setting down as they watched the movie.

An hour an a half later, Shippo's head lay on Kagome's lap, as they laughed as the movie ended. Shippo sat up and turned to look at her, a smile gleaming on his face. "I loved that movie, Kagome!" he said, smiling more. "It was so sad when Mufassa died!" He said. Kagome smirked, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You cried, you big baby." She said.

"I did not cry!" Shippo denied, even though there was a roll of toilet paper for him to blow his nose on and rolled up tissues beside that. "I'm not a baby!" He pouted more as Kagome laughed.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry. You're not a big baby, you're a big boy," She said as he gleamed of pride at his new title, "who just happened to cry." She smirked, as Shippo glared. He bounded off the couch as he started singing the 'Acuna Mattata' theme and forgot the words so he just sang the tune, dancing around. Kagome leaned on the back of the couch, seeing Shippo dance and wished she had a video camera. She would _love _to show this to him when he turned sixteen, or at least fifty. She shook her head as she crossed her arms and glanced at the clock. She gasped and turned on the radio. "Hey Shippo, Mama Sango's going to be on the radio, want to hear?" She asked, tuning it. Shippo bounded and jumped over the couch, landed on Kagome's head as she had to stop herself from doing a face plant into the table. "_Shippo_..." She scolded. "If you're going to do that, _please _tell me first!" She said irritated, straightening out her neck as she finished tuning and pried Shippo off her head and set him beside her as they started a game of slap jack, listening to Sango and Linda obviously argue over things they weren't supposed to be.

Kagome grinned a little and suppressed a laugh. Linda was such a twit. She was a natural blonde, and got tired of people making fun of her absent-mindedness by blonde jokes. Kagome and Sango had casually done so on a few occasions when Linda was being especially Linda; more so than usual. So she dyed her hair brown, hoping people would take her more seriously, when all it did was make it worse. She had changed her regular styled glasses and changed them to black rimmed emo glasses. She changed her nice fitting jeans with usually some kind of flower pattern on them to jean skits, with some kind of leg warmers under them with slipper shoes, or tight jeans with wholes everywhere. Her shirt once usually consisted of a cotton sweater of some sort with a gentle color, but was now low-cut tees and cleavage that was hand made. Linda's problem, in Kagome's opinion, was that Linda was way too loud. She was one of those people who dressed quiet and laid back, but was actually loud and obnoxious most of the time. Most of the stuff out of mouth was something about what some other person had on, or useless gossiping, or some other stuff.

Kagome honestly had no clue why they hired her; probably they were throwing everything on Kagome and Sango to be the hosts and needed back up if one of them couldn't come. But still, she was a major pain in the ass, and a bitch on top of that. Even if Linda was just a sub and did Wednesday thing on the show but, she still had a code name. They had named her Giggly. Kagome sighed and placed down a card, then slapped it, gathering the deck. Shippo scowled.

"_I think those bands are lame." _Linda's whiney voice said, as Kagome imagined her flipping her hair around._ "They are totally weak. They're lyrics are repetitive." _Kagome heard Sango growl and slam her hand down apparently tired of Linda's bull shit that had been going on for the last ten minutes.

"_Giggly! What in the hell would you know about it? You don't even listen to them, nevertheless analyze it! And for your information, the lyrics are not repetitive. The song you just heard, yes all my faithful listeners, she just now heard the song on my Ipod, was called the 'Repetitive Song' for a reason. It's supposed to be funny. _Funny_; can you grasp that concept, Giggly, can you?" _As Sango finished, Kagome could just imagine the look on her face as she slammed back into her chair.

"_Well, I didn't think that was very funny…" _Linda muttered. Sango groaned.

"_Ok guys, I'm opening the lines. Please, feel free to comment…honestly, on anything." _Sango said exasperated. The phone rang as Sango rejoiced. _"Yes! First caller, please speak your mind." _Sango said exasperated.

"_Hey, I'm Casper," _a deeper voice said, obviously male as he shifted on the phone. _"I want to know where the hell Black Rose is. Midnight Fighter, you're great, as always but honestly, this Giggly person has got to go. She's good for Wednesday night stuff that she usually does, but regular radio host is a no go." _He said, obviously not pleased.

"_Yes, Casper," _Sango said slyly, _"I know exactly what you mean. Giggly, do you have anything to add?" _

"_Well, Casper, you just can't recognize true radio genius, that's all." _

"_Shut the fuck up and get off the radio." _

"_Ah, no cussing on the radio, how many times must I say it?" _Kagome burst out laughing, throwing Shippo off guard as he threw some popcorn at her and continued their game. Kagome looked suspiciously at the phone, and picked it up, dialing the number.

* * *

At the Radio Station, Sango was more than halfway to getting ready to pull out her hair. My goodness this girl was annoying! Sango tapped her fingers on the table in an irritable rhythm, trying to vent her anger before she strangled Linda. "Ok Guys, any other callers?" she asked exasperated, rubbing her head to relieve her sudden migraine. She pressed a button as the phone rang. "Go ahead."

"_Hello my good friend, how's things on the other side of the phone?"_ Kagome asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Sango gasped.

"Oh my God, Black Rose! Have you come to save me?" She asked desperately. Linda, practically feeling the other girls dislike of her, scoffed and crossed her arms on the table, rolling her eyes.

"Save you? Oh please. It's not like you're the one suffering here. The least she could do is take me away from you. I don't know how she does it everyday, sitting here with you till eleven o clock." Linda said lazily, looking at her fingernails. Sango turned quickly to her, a growl emitting from low in her throat. She heard Kagome laugh.

"_Now Giggly, with a name like that I wouldn't be insulting her. Plus, Giggly, your job is hanging by our word," _Linda grumbled, _"So be nice. I'll let you all go, so don't go killing each other till I get over my…um…" _Kagome trailed off as Sango hit her forehead.

"Black Rose, don't you remember about that…that…stomach thing where you have to barf for a whole night? Now don't you think it's time to go barf up some bile?" Sango asked, pretty much pleading Kagome to hang up the phone before people got suspicious. Kagome coughed as Sango resisted the urge to hit her head.

"_Oh that's right…" _She groaned _"I got to go guys, good luck!" _She said as she abruptly hung up the phone. Sango sighed as Linda looked over at her, eyebrow raised.

"What was that about? Is there something you're not telling us _Midnight Fighter_?" She said, sneering her name. Her lips were mere inches from the microphone, her eyes poised on Sango. Sango stiffened briefly than relaxed.

"Course not," She said, avoiding eye contact. "Black Rose is at home sick right now and should be back tomorrow. It's nothing serious. It happens kind of often." She said quickly. Linda still wasn't convinced.

"Oh really, Midnight, is that so? If I'm correct, Black Rose is only gone once every month. She's usually always here, sick or not. So why should a little cold stop her when she obviously comes in every other time?" Sango felt Linda loving the so undeniable urge to interrogate her. Sango glared at the desk as she felt Linda shift closer to her, eyes pinning her to the spot, and an annoying smirk plastered on her face. Sango growled irritably.

"Well, it's kind of big. She doesn't want anyone to catch it…" Sango trailed off, searching desperately for some ideas or come backs to combat Linda's unrelenting questions.

"But you just said it wasn't anything serious." She pointed out. Damn- Trapped once again. Sango closed her eyes as she willed the phone to ring, and as if the gods ordered it, it did. Sango let out her breath as Linda growled and put her hand over the microphone and glared at Sango. "This isn't over Sango; I'm going to find out your dirty little secret." She hissed as Sango held a snarl of her own.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," She muttered, turning back to the mike, clearing her throat, "Caller, you're up. What's up?" she asked, shifting almost uncomfortably in her chair.

"_Hey Midnight, it's Inu, along with the Monk." _He said. Sango noticed the voice but replied anyway.

"Hey Inu, how are ya?" She asked, shuffling through some papers.

"_I'm fine. But since I know you guys... well I know Black Rose does, but I'm not so sure how Giggly is…But anyway, I have this…relationship…issue I have problems with, think you could help me out?" _He asked timidly, as a mischievous smirk came over Sango, and washed away the Linda problems temporarily. She loved these kinds of questions, they really made her day. Not only the fact of helping people out made her feel better, but it was also the sheer fun of hearing the positions people get themselves into. Sometimes, she had to admit, it was a chore untangling weird love triangles and things, but it was fun. She laughed a little, the tight knot in her stomach loosening.

"Ah yes, I would be happy to oblige. Please, tell me of your problems." She said slyly, entangling her fingers on the desk in front of her.

"_Well, there's this girl, and she just transferred to my high school. Actually, there're two girls." _

"You like two girls, that won't end well." She said, bored already.

"_No, no, there's a girl I like, and a girl Monk likes. But anyway, they just transferred here and I'm telling you midnight, this girl is _gorgeous_. Like drop down, pass out, wake up again and die; gorgeous. It's kind of funny because I saw her drop out of an air vent yesterday." _He said dreamily as Sango coughed violently. Air…vent? Oh god, could this be Inuyasha? There was apparently a handing off of the phone. _"Yea, he forgot to mention the other girl, she's also very pretty. It's just she's human. Inu prefers part demon girls." _He laughed as Sango coughed more and someone fetched her some water and she took a huge gulp. _"He also forgot to mention that him and her sang together with the bitch from hell." _Sango was about to remind them of language, but thankfully, Linda stepped in.

"Hey, watch the language. We can kick you off for that." She reminded. As Sango took a deep breath and the phone was exchanged.

"_So anyway, they're both pretty and I was wondering how to…like…let her know I like her without grabbing her ass like _some _people I know." _Sango spewed out her water like a geyser and gave a signal to Linda to continue as she took off the earphones and went to the bathroom. From the bathroom, she heard the conversation.

"Well," Linda asked, "have you made any advances toward them?" She asked. "You know, letting them know you're at least kind of interested."

"_Yea, we gave them a ride home today, and picked up their…" _he grumbled, "_kid." _At that, Sango's eyes widened as her jaw hit the floor and as soon as she knew it, she was pacing around the bathroom, murmuring to herself. That was Inuyasha and Miroku! It was Sango's fears realized. They were talking about them, she knew it, and it had to be. She took a deep breath; spread some cold water over her face to hopefully relieve some of the paleness. She took a deep breath once again, and exited the bathroom, and seated herself in the chair.

"Ok, I'm back." She said, clearing her throat. "You said 'kid'. Do they have a kid?"

"_Well, yes and no. They do have one living with them, but it's not theirs. It's like an orphan they found on the street and decided to take home thing." _He said rather calmly as Sango sighed, yea, it was them.

"That's good. Tip: do not date a girl who already has a kid." She said. Who said she couldn't hope it was some other girls, and they were just regular guys who were not Miroku and Inuyasha? Sango sighed silently to herself. She hated it when she did this to herself. Try to convince herself it wasn't what she thought it was but was only deepening her beliefs in the situation by being too distinct in trying to disbelieve it.

"_Well, what should we do?" _Miroku asked as Sango processed the information.

"You should just talk to them more, get to know them, tell your friend to stop grabbing people's asses, and I think you'll be good. Is there any other guy that has interests in the two lucky ladies? Call us later to see how it goes, alright? Don't get too exited, it's only been two days." She said, pushing her fears to the back of her mind. One of the guys growled.

"_Well, there's this guy…He's a huge pain in the ass. It was so weird. She almost killed him today, literally. Somehow, I don't think I'll have to worry about him too much." _One answered. Sango smacked her head as the other said something.

_"…How did you know it's been two days? We didn't tell you that." _He said, kind of suspiciously. Sango sucked in her breath quickly as she cursed. She decided to go with what best fitted.

"I guessed." She said calmly, not reflecting the war going on inside her. "Try to get the other guy off their trail. But I think wolves mate for life…" Sango said quietly. An eerie silence answered her. She cursed.

"_You're guesses are very instresting. I still don't understand how you guessed so accuatly." _Monk said.

"_Thanks Midnight and Giggly, I hope Black Rose gets better." _Inuyasha said as the hung up. Sango let out a breath she didn't know she held. At least that was over with. Note to self: Be more discrete when talking with them tomorrow and expect them telling her of this. She made another mental note to herself: Discuss recent happenings with Kagome and how to cope on and off the radio. Why did life have to be so damn complicated?

"Hey Midnight, are you done daydreaming? We have another caller." She pressed a button. "Caller you're up, and speak your mind." She said, looking unexcitedly at her nails.

"_Hey guys, it's Rand-O speaking with a problem." _The caller, identified as Rand-O said. Sango perked up. At least she didn't know this one.

"What kind of problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Well, so last night I was screwing my girlfriend and instead of screaming my name she was screaming her ex boyfriend's name. And she told me she didn't screw him. So Midnight, what do I do?" _Rand-O asked. Sango exchanged glances with Giggly.

"Dude, you are in one sticky situation." She laughed a bit. "Giggly, I'm sure you're more suited to answer this question than me, so please, do so." Sango said, putting her hands up. Giggly smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She didn't even realize the insult. "So Rand-O, is this girl just a toy or someone you really like?"

"_Eh, I'm not really sure." _He answered, as Linda sighed.

"I think we need Jim in here. Oh Jim," Sango called as Jim walked in. "Jim, we have a sticky situation here. Rand-O here was screwing his girlfriend and was she screaming another guy's name, a guy she told him she didn't screw. What should he do, from a man's perspective?" Sango asked as Jim put a thoughtful finger to his chin, thinking about it.

"Hm...Rand-O, is she hot?" He asked.

"_Hell yea dude, you should see this chick!" _

"Is she smart?"

"_Not in the least." _

"Here's my prescription: use her a couple more times, then the last time, scream out some other girl's name. Any girl- it doesn't even have to be one you screwed. Just scream it out loud and proud. Then, yell 'See what it feels like?!' and kick her out on the street." He said matter-of-factly as Sango and Linda stared at him. Sango opened her mouth as to speak but Rand-O beat her too it.

"_Dude, that's a great idea! Thanks Jim!" _he said and hung up. Sango and Linda sweat dropped at the call and sighed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like this needs a song. What do you think Giggly?" Sango asked, exasperated as she flipped through some music.

"I like that idea." She answered. "What do you have in mind?"

"Hm, I'm thinking Town Called Hypocrisy by Lost Prophets, or Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic at the Disco." She said, smiling to herself. Linda pondered this.

"Panic at the Disco it is!" she said as Sango played the song and they sighed. "Is this what you guys have to go through every night?" She asked, whirling around in the chair, her brown hair floating lightly behind her. Sango nodded grimly, running a hand over her face.

"Yep; I swear sometimes we don't get paid enough for this." She said, sighing as she indulged herself in a bag of Puff Cheetos, then licked the cheesy goodness off her fingers and repeated the process until they were back on.

"Remember our lovely listeners, Rock Out Night is sponsored by our friends down at The Hot Spot, club and restaurant so please go down and pay them a visit if you love our show. Also, there are jobs open there if you're looking for work; best part is you get to listen to our show while working. Our number is 555-0892 if you wish to bring up a topic but for now, since I'm devoid of topics and tired as hell, Midnight here is going to explain what's going to happen." Linda said groggily, throwing her head down into her arms.

"Lucky for all you out there going home or at home listening, we have a fifteen minute rock block so stay tuned, we'll be back with vengeance at Rock Out Night 111.1." She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster as she turned on the shuffler. Sango looked at the clock. Damn, half an hour till she can leave and go home. Now, Sango really looked at considering a break. A break sounded really nice. She stood up lazily, stretching out her back as she took a stroll down the hallways, needing to get off her ass and stretch out her strangely knotted up legs.

Walking, she pondered on the thought of Inuyasha and Miroku. The proof was all there, it was them, and it was Sango and Kagome they were talking about, unless it was some other guy with a friend as outrageous as Miroku. Sango knew that there was a rather large chance that it wasn't them, but also there was a sign that it was. Now that she thought about it, the voices sounded exactly like Miroku and Inuyasha, whether she wanted to admit it or not. She was deeply lost in thought, and didn't notice strong arms wrap around her waist as a chin nuzzled the top of her head. She sucked in her breath as she automatically elbowed the figure in the gut and whirled around on one foot, making a 180 degree circle and delivered a powerful blow to the side of him, as he was shoved into the wall and crumbled to the floor. She stood on one foot, glaring down at the figure, her foot poised for an attack. She immediately put her foot down and rushed to the side of tall, heavily muscled tawny haired boy with dazed green eyes. "Jason! Oh my God, are you ok?" She yelled, lifting up his shirt to look at the large red spot, on his side, a bruise in the making. "Damn it, didn't I tell you not to do that? Remember the last time?" She asked, flinging his shirt down and falling back on her butt. She distantly remembered the whole in the wall Jason's body had caused.

"Damn Sango, that kick of yours gets better and better every time." The cutely pained voice said as he sat up, rubbing his side tenderly. "I suppose living with Kagome makes you pretty strong, huh?" he asked, flashing a smile at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes, hugging him.

"Jason-how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? Or at least announce your presence so I don't end up killing you, ok? How's your stomach? I elbowed you pretty hard." She asked as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a lovely toned 6-pack with a circular ring somewhere around the second pair. She shook her head and poked it as he yelped. "Yep, that's going to be a bruise." She said with a grin, almost proud of her handiwork. She stood up as she gingerly helped the man to his feet, as he swept his tawny hair away from his brilliant green eyes to smile down at Sango.

"Yea well, I'll get you one day my pretty." He said as they laughed and he opened his arms. Sango held up a finger and turned, walking several steps away before running up and jumping into his arms as he twirled her around, laughing deeply. He stopped and tossed her in the air, as she landed in the bridal carry in his arms. "So, what were you thinking about?" He asked. "You were pretty lost in thought there. I could've raped you if I wanted to; you were that deep in thought." He said nodding. She hit the hard wall of his chest as he smiled down at her.

"Yea right, you couldn't even if you wanted to."

"Who said I didn't want to?" she looked at him as she laughed at pushed at his chest.

"Put me down you over grown he-man. I need to maintain a reputation here and you're not helping by carrying me around." She said, laughing as he put her down.

"So what were you thinking about? You know Nathan misses Kaggy. Where'd she go?" He asked.

"What I was thinking about has nothing to do with you and she's at home, sick." She said. Jason was the typical hottie every girl wanted, everyone but her. Jason was just a really good friend of hers who just happened to be interested in her. His brother, Nathan, was like that with Kagome, and they were continually assaulted by the two handsome terrors on a regular basis. She had to admit, they were both extremely handsome, Jason with his long tawny hair, broad shoulders, defined muscles and forest green eyes. Nathan had a darker look with the same figure as his brother, both tall and muscle defined, except with long black hair and cobalt blue eyes. Jason worked with the producers, editing and re editing, making sure to block out things and Nathan worked in the sound, making sure all the microphones worked and the equipment was working well. Both brothers were extremely talented and strong, but not strong enough to compete with Sango and Kagome. They were both human with strong spiritual abilities.

"Hm, knowing Nathan he'll want to drop by after work on our way home to see how she is." Sango stiffened.

"Oh no, that would be bad. She's in bad shape she wouldn't want Nathan seeing her like that." She said quickly, wiping some hair from her face. Looking up at the clock on the wall she gasped. "Shit! We're back on the air and I'm not there!" She yelled.

"No need to worry Sango my dear, Jason express is on the way." He said as he scooped her up and quickly ran to the station, as she kissed his cheek and sat down in her chair, to see Linda struggling.

"Ok, guys, no need to worry, Midnight's back. What's going on Giggly?"

"I have no clue what's going on next." She said helplessly, shoving all the papers away from the desk and put her head down on the table as Sango stiffened a laugh.

"Well, we have ticket drawings. I know, I know, ticket drawings at 10:30? Yes, well that's just how we roll down here. So, be the 50th caller and win three free tickets to the Devil Crew Concert, one for you and two friends. Yes, tickets are still available, the show is almost sold out so hurry up and get to calling. The lines are open. Remember guys, you want these tickets because Chocoholics Anonymous, Hardcore Dogs, Whoop Ass 17- or if you prefer The Darkest Hour, 10 Fathoms Down, Unsinkable, Lifeline, and Buckling Down will be there, along with a large selection of other bands. Monk won them yesterday, so hurry up and get to calling." Sango said as Linda looked through the ipod.

"And to occupy the time, we'll play…Down With The Sickness by Disturbed. Hurry up." Linda said as she put it on as they waited. Jason came lingering in the room, Nathan also strolled in closely behind, both taking a seat beside the exhausted Sango. She looked at them both as she threw her head back and groaned slightly.

"Aren't you two supposed to be _working_?" she asked, as she threw her hands up and rested them behind her head. Linda crossed her arms in jealousy beside her, hating how Kagome and Sango got all the attention and she got nothing but orders. What did they have that she didn't?

"I'm the sound guy; just checking if everything's going good." Nathan said leaning back, his cool deep voice seemingly cooling off the room, making Sango feel like a bucket of ice water had been dropped on her head. "I don't know what Jason's doing though."

"Liar," Sango breathed as she shifted her gaze to Jason. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm bored as hell and I figured I could do more use in here than anywhere else." Jason said, rather coolly, also leaning back.

"Yea right, you're just in here to flirt with Sango and you know it." Nathan said chuckling at how his brother stiffened.

"Well, if Kagome was here you would be flirting with her." Jason countered poorly as his brother shrugged.

"I don't deny it. But since she's not here, it really doesn't matter." He said, smirking as Jason glared at him and Sango sighed.

"You both need girlfriends." She said shaking her head, smiling. Jason nudged her.

"Are you applying for the job?" He flashed a flirtatious smirk at her, his white teeth glowing.

"No, you idiot, I'm not. I'm here to do my job. Not pamper you two." She sighed loudly, as the song went off. "Giggly, please tell me we have someone." She said, running a hand through her hair again.

"As a matter of fact, we do. Hey, you're on the air."

"_Hey guys, this is Mirah. Did I win anything?" _A female voice asked.

"Hey, Mirah, this is Midnight and Giggly and we have a surprise for you! You are the 50th caller and have just won three tickets to the Devil's Crew Concert. Congratulations!" Sango said, smiling at the excited scream coming from the phone.

"_Holy shit, are you serious? That is freaking awesome! Yes! Thank you so much!" _She yelled, as Sango could hear her jumping around.

"Yep, I'm totally serious. Tell me who hooked you up and hang on and we'll get you those tickets, ok?" Sango smiled as Jason wrapped an arm around her, sensing her tiredness.

"_Rock Out Night: Break Loose 111.1 hooked me up! I love you guys!" _she screamed as Sango put her on line 2.

"Well then, I believe that's all we have for tonight. This is Giggly," Linda said, glancing at Sango.

"And this is Midnight Fighter, saying goodnight, drive safe, and sleep well. We'll see you tomorrow." Sango said.

"Rock Out Night, out!" Giggly said as she finished telling Mirah of the tickets. "God, I am going home and going to sleep I am exhausted!" She said as she got up, and stretched.

"Yea, me too, thanks for filling in for Kagome tonight. I'm sure she was listening." She said as she stood up, Jason's arm falling off of her as she grabbed her coat and the two boys stood up also. She turned and walked out of the studio, grabbing her skateboard as she did so. She said a quick good-bye to everyone as she walked outside, still not aware of the two boys following her. She turned around and faced them when she got outside. "Yes, you want something?" She asked, rather irritably as she glared at them. Jason flashed a wan smile.

"You need a ride?" He brought out his keys and pressed the unlock button as a nearby truck responded. She sighed.

"You know I can't say no to a ride." She said, as Jason grabbed her arm and led her to the truck. Jason and Nathan weren't boys who needed the money like Kagome and Sango did. They had as much money as they could ever want, and working at the station was just a way for them not to be at home and be bored. It was a matter of entertainment for them, not as much as necessity.

"Exactly," He said as he opened the door for her as she got in the passenger seat. Leaning back in the chair, she closed her eyes as she waited the car to stop at her apartment complex.

000000end chapter000000

And it's done. I hope you liked that, I certainly enjoyed myself. So, um, I really don't have much to say here, but I was going to tell you that from November to February I was/am in wrestling and I kind of spend my time doing that. (PS: I might be going to girl's state. yay! ) And when I'm not, I'm suffering from injuries from that, doing Tae Kwon Do, homework, or more importantly, sleeping; which I haven't gotten much of lately. On top of that, I'm having personal issues…again. Lovely, huh?

Well I hoped you enjoyed it, here's my replies to you my faithful reviewers. Oh, this is one half of it, the other half I had to put in anther chapter because the thingy wouldn't LOAD! Anyway, enjoy!

Angel: well hey! Here it is, I know it's long, I was thinking about reducing it but I'm not sure were the break off point would be. You'll see when and if I do it. Thank you!

-Inuasha Aiko Taishio-: well I'm working on it, have patience. I'm glad you liked it and please review again.

Haunter-2006: well, your right, they are cool, but they are still antagonists. I can have them break off and form and evil cult if you like, I can do that. I would be more than happy to do that. Thanks Inger and I'll see you around soon, I hope! Thanks so much for the review.

Punk Rock Miko 2: Yes, that's what I thought. I figured the 4th chapter was too soon to do someone in. but it's never too early to give someone a strong warning! Thank you!

Young kagome: Wow, great, I'll check that out later, k? Thank you so much and I'm glad you liked it.

So that was it, and no I'm not complaining, but it's always nice to have large stacks of reviews waiting for you to read and love. But I suppose in order to do that I would have to update more, and I suppose I don't do that. I'll have to change that. Thanks and I hope to see all of ye that reviewed again and possibly some new ones.


	6. Unexpected Visitors, Unwanted Surprises

_**Radio Love Chapter 6**_

Kagome pressed a button as the radio clicked off. She smiled and flicked her head to the side, sending some hair out of her face. She thought it was rather nicely done show, even without her there. She was rather pleased that their audience missed her presence and had to remember to thank them. Kagome had a thin black spaghetti strapped tank top on, it ending right below her belly button and black, red, and white Coca-Cola pajama pants hung loosely at her hips. Her legs we crossed as her raven hair was up in a ponytail and Shippo's head was in her lap, her hand stroking his orange locks. She smiled as she picked him up and set him lightly on the couch, and made her way to the kitchen to prepare something for Sango to eat when she got home.

Kagome had caught the little conversation between Sango, Monk, and Inu. The fact of the two boys being Inuyasha and Miroku, and talking about them put them at risk for staying at the school. It didn't help matters that she thought the school they were going to was Jason and Nathan's school. If it was, their lives were about to get a whole lot more interesting, as if their lives weren't entertaining enough. She sighed, removing some excess hair from her face. Why did life have to be so difficult? She had enough problems, and didn't need it too get worse by adding more jealous boys and more things to worry about. She guessed concealing their identity for now would have to be of utter most importance, seeing as that school was the only school they hadn't been to in the district. They were running out of ideas, and places to be, neither being a good feeling. She felt like a mouse trapped in a corner and hungry cats staring at her. Yep, a trapped mouse, that was a good description of her situation. She finished making the meal as she returned to the couch, awaiting Sango's arrival.

Outside, Jason's truck had just made it as Sango awoke from her light nap. "Mm, thanks for the ride Jason and Nathan. I'll see you tomorrow." In her drowsy state, she failed to realize that Jason had turned the ignition off and the brothers were bailing out of the car, following Sango staircase. By the time she realized that they were behind her, she stopped, and turned around staring at them with blank, tired eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Following you upstairs, of course; I want to see Kagome." Nathan said, pushing past her, continuing up the stairs. She yelped and ran up and stood in front of that.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked as he tried to sidestep her as she followed him. "Absolutely, positively sure you want to do this? Kagome will not be happy that you came, especially in her condition." She said quickly, nodding. Nathan glared at her.

"Let me go through, Sango." he hissed. Sango looked up and became aware as to just how close to her apartment they were. She was on the last step and the door was only ten feet away. She sighed and cursed to herself. There was no stopping him in this mood, well maybe Kagome could stop him, but she wasn't exactly available. She looked around for an excuse.

"She's on her period and…the house is a mess. Bras and laundry are everywhere. Not pretty, trust me, you do not want to go in there." The mention of period always drove boys away, right?

"I don't care, let me through." He growled. Wrong. Sango dashed up the stairs and put her back to the door and waited the boys stood in front of her.

"Just a moment, please, let me warn her." She said as she slipped inside the house.

"Welcome home Sango." Kagome said, turning around. Seeing the distressed look on Sango's face and sensing the uneasiness, she perked up. "Uh oh, what's wrong? There's someone outside isn't there?" She said. She felt an aura outside, two actually, and really strong.

"Not just any one. There are two people. Not just any two people, mind you, oh no, it's Jason and Nathan." At the mention of the boys' name, Kagome shot of the couch and was right in front of Sango.

"_What?_" She hissed quietly, "They're _outside?_" Sango nodded as Kagome grabbed her head. "Will they go away?" Sango shook her head.

"Nathan will not leave without seeing you."

"Damn. Are you positive?" Sango nodded. "Um…well. Here, get the sunglasses out of the drawer and I'll get...something to over my head and ears." Kagome whispered. "Oh, and go outside and occupy them till I open the door, ok?" She said as she dashed off to her room. Looking around frantically, she saw a knitted hat with flaps that went over the ears. She tied her hair up into a tight bun at the top of her head as she pulled on the hat, pulling the flaps clearly over her ears. She pulled on a sweatshirt, pulling the hood over the hat, and a robe, to give the impression she was sick as she pulled on gloves over her de-clawed fingers and slipper socks on her feet. She was burning up already. Running outside her room, she pulled the dark sunglasses over her brown eyes and moved Shippo quietly from the couch, to her bed. Dashing to the bathroom, she checked her appearance and nodded as she walked to the door. Opening it slowly, she coughed. "Hey Sango, they can come in." She said weakly as she coughed again. Nathan rushed in immediately, looking Kagome over.

"Damn Kaggy, you sure have a lot of layers on." He mused, raising an eyebrow at the sunglasses. She smacked his chest.

"I'm sick you ass." She growled out, and pulled off a fake cough at the end.

"What's up with the glasses? It's not bright in here." He asked, attempting to take the glasses from her face as she smacked his hands away and stepped back, securing the glasses to her face.

"Um, when I'm sick like this the light affects my eyes. So I have sunglasses." She explained with a cough as she saw Sango sigh.

"Yea right, the light never affected your eyes before. Come on, please, I love your eyes." He cooed, moving closer. She stepped back.

"I'm sure you do but my eyes hurt so no. Sorry." She said, smiling slightly.

"Ok then, why are you covering up your ears and how can you hear us?" Nathan asked, attempting to pat her head.

"What's up with all the questions? What are you guys here for anyway?" She asked, crossing her arms as a soft cry echoed from the other room. Sango and Kagome visibly stiffened.

"What was that? Was that a baby?" Nathan asked, looking around Kagome.

"More like a toddler yawning or something." Jason said, moving to the couch. Sango cleared her throat and moved around the brothers and brushed Kagome's shoulder slightly.

"Saved by the Shippo," She muttered, going into Kagome's room as Kagome dashed after her. As soon as the door was closed, Kagome ripped off the hood and the hat, her face red with heat.

"Sango," She hissed fiercely, "I can't take this being sick thing for too much longer! This is insane; I'm burning up in here!" She whispered, glaring at the door. Sango patted her shoulder and glanced at the door, then back at Shippo.

"Well, we'll have to get them out quick then." She said, going over to Shippo. "What's up, kid?" she asked, picking them up.

"I didn't know where anyone was. I kind of forgot where I was." He said, blushing. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled mischievously.

"Hey Shippo, want to help convince some guys we work with to leave us alone?" Kagome asked, picking up Shippo as he looked strangely at the sunglasses and sweatshirt. "They think I'm sick." Shippo nodded. "This is what we're going to do…" She whispered a plan.

Outside, the brothers looked at each other, baffled. The girls had run off into a room following the sound of a cry. The room was fairly hot, and they wondered how Kagome had withstood so many layers. Nathan ran a hand through his long dark hair and sighed as his brother looked at him.

"What the hell was that? Is it just me, or are Sango and Kagome acting strangely?" Jason looked on to the door they entered into, hearing some noises come from the room. He sighed and leaned a lazy hip on the back of the couch. His brother leaned next to him, sighing also.

"I'll say she has. She's very…jittery. Is it just me, or has Kagome's aura changed? I even sense another aura here. It's a little one, but its here." Nathan said, looking around the room and couch. "I wonder what's up." He crosses his arms across his chest as a red haired demon toddler ran out of the room naked, crying and dove between the two brothers, burrowing his head in a cushion of the couch. At the small ball diving between them, the brothers jumped out of the way, both landing on either side of the couch as Kagome and Sango ran out of the room.

"No! I don't want to!" The little red haired boy cried, burrowing his head further in the couch.

"Shippo! Come back here right now and put on your clothes!" Kagome yelled, waving his pants in the air. She was barely maintaining the stern face she had put on, and inside was laughing her ass off. They had planned on Shippo acting like a wild child and him insisting on not putting on his clothes. Sango and Kagome would run around and try to catch him and hopefully make Jason and Nathan leave. Most of the plan was impromptu, but it was the only hope to getting them out of there.

"No! You can't make me!" He yelled as he stuck his tongue out at her and jumped off the couch and ran at Kagome, sliding between her legs then dove through Sango's, then hid behind the surprised and confused Nathan. He looked at the red haired fox demon hiding behind him, growling childishly to the girls. Where had he come from? Sango jumped behind the couch, as Kagome came toward Nathan, as Sango dove behind him as Shippo jumped from the spot when Sango was inches above him.

"Oh, that little booger!" Sango yelled than got back up. She had to admit, and hopefully Jason or Nathan noticed that her movements were delayed quite a bit as Kagome ran up to him and reached, as Shippo got away yet again. She smiled to herself. Her movements were also delayed. Shippo jumped at Jason as Sango slid herself between him and Shippo. He stopped flying through the air and instead of running into Sango, dove toward the ground and hid under the couch. Sango cursed half-heartedly and turned to Jason. "I'm sorry Jason, right now is probably not the best time to have company. But we'll defiantly see you tomorrow." She smiled sweetly at him, seeing him ready to give in.

"But what about K-" Nathan started, reaching out to dive for Shippo as Shippo slipped between his fingers.

"I'll be alright, promise." Kagome said, missing Shippo.

"Fine, we'll help you catch the runt, and then we'll leave." Nathan said as Shippo perked up and ran at Kagome and jumped at her, landing in her arms.

"Well look at that, we caught him." Kagome said, smiling as Shippo crossed his arms and looked grumpy. Kagome knew it was false, but he was pulling off the wild child routine very well. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Can you explain him?" He asked pointing at Shippo as the child stuck his tongue out at him. Nathan did the same thing.

"Yes, but tomorrow. I need sleep." She said, as the ushered them to the door. "Good night and thanks for checking up on me, bye-bye!" Kagome said, smiling as she shut the door.

The boys stood outside the door, both eyebrows raised. That had perhaps been the most interesting situation ever. Jason sighed as they both ran a hand through their hair. "Good night, girls." He muttered, sighing. Nathan still stared at the door and muttered something, then followed his brother down the stairs.

Inside, the girls sighed with relief as Kagome once again stripped down to the tank top and pajama pants. She tore off the hat and threw it across the room as she bunched her hands in her hair, shaking her head. "You know what; all we need is Inuyasha and Miroku to 'stop by' and pay us a visit." Kagome scowled, looking at Sango. Her gaze flickered to the floor.

"Speaking of Inuyasha and Miroku…" Sango trailed off, her gaze coming back to Kagome as she raised her index finger and put it to Sango's mouth.

"Oh no, I will not talk about that right now. I am going to bed." She took her finger off her friend's mouth, and turned sharply on her heel and stalked into her room. "Dinners on the counter," She called, shutting the door. Sango sighed after her friend, and turned to see Shippo putting on his pants and shook his head, running into Kagome's room. Sango sighed again and ate her dinner, then went to bed, tired of the days activities.

Sango awoke to the sound of the alarm and stepped out of her room, seeing Kagome emerged from hers, her hair still black and eyes still brown. Sango raised an eyebrow. "Sun isn't up." Kagome said agitated as she stomped into the bathroom. Sango leaned against her doorframe, shaking her head. She didn't see why Kagome always got so agitated when she turned human. It really wasn't that bad. A few minutes later Kagome emerged from the bathroom, her hair still black. Sango glanced out the window and smiled, then followed Kagome into her room as Kagome turned and faced her. "What?" She asked, still quite agitated.

"The suns coming up in about 5 seconds, and watching you change back into a demon is extremely cool." She answered, leaning a hip against the frame as she watched the sun make a slow assent into the sky. Kagome also turned to gaze out the window. The early sun rays shown on Kagome as she turned and looked at Sango as her eyes glowed brilliant neon orange, her black hair flaring up behind her. The sun rose higher as Sango recognized the silver streaks coming back in her hair as it rose higher and flared around her more and her body seemed to take a shimmering appearance to it. Her body contorted and shimmered as her body grew taller and claws shot from the human fingernails. The sun rays grew higher as the orange glow died down and aqua eyes stared back at her instead of brown ones. The sun rays left Kagome as her hair floated back down and she shook her head, as Sango noticed her silver tipped ears showed out of her hair. Sango smiled widely as she clapped. "Ah, that was great, I'm going now." She said and slipped from the room as Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes, and went to her closet.

Sango came from inside the bathroom, her hair wrapped up as she saw Kagome playing with Shippo with black baggy jeans on that had a red slit up the thigh and a red cloth mini skirt with a red short sleeve shirt with black fishnet shirt underneath. Sango hurried into her room and pulled on blue jeans with a dark magenta shirt with a black design on the right side with silver jewels at the end of every point on the design. She pulled on a black zip up and her combat boots and went outside to Kagome, her backpack on her shoulder. Kagome looked at her and put Shippo down. "Ready?" She asked, pulling on her black zip up and baseball cap. Sango nodded.

They made themselves some breakfast and made Shippo a lunch then picked him up and grabbed their skate boards running outside. Upon reaching the ground floor, an unexpected surprise awaited them. Sesshomaru's car waited at the ground level as Inuyasha and Miroku stuck their heads out of the widow and waved. "Kagome, Sango! You want a ride?" Miroku asked, getting out of the car and holding the door open. Kagome looked at Sango as they shrugged, and approached the car.

"Thanks guys. It's much appreciated." Kagome said smiling, getting in on the other side.

"Can we drop Shippo off please?" Sango asked smiling also as Sesshomaru nodded. As Sango got in, Miroku's gaze got lower and lower till he reached her hind quarters.

"You ladies are looking lovely this morning…" He said, staring a bit more.

"Stop looking at her ass, Miroku." Sesshomaru said, sighing as Miroku got in and closed the door. They were soon on their way, and dropped Shippo off to be babysat. Upon approaching the school, they quickly got out of the car as Inuyasha waved at his brother.

"Thanks for the ride, Fluffy." He said and smiled slightly as he scowled and rode off. He turned to Kagome and noticed how tired and drained she was. "Hey, Kagome, are you ok? You look really tired. Actually, Sango, you do too." Kagome looked at Sango as they shared a gaze of understanding. Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"We had a long night." She said as they turned, and walked into the school. They were a bit early for school and decided to stand in the corner of the cafeteria, and talk until the bell rang.

"So what exactly happened, ladies?" Miroku asked, eyeing Sango. Sango sighed.

"A couple of our friends came over uninvited at a…really inconvenient time. They gave me a ride home and insisted on seeing Kagome. It wasn't the best time." She ran a hand through her hair as Kagome scowled beside her and crossed her arms.

"_Inconvenient _is an understatement. Luckily we avoided having any major problems, so it's ok." She muttered, doing a casual scan of the cafeteria. Her casual scan stopped in its tracks as she spotted two boys: one tawny haired one and the other a black haired one. The tawny haired boy had baggy blue jeans on with shredded ends and a grey undershirt that defined his nicely toned chest and a black over shirt with grey pinstripes, left unbuttoned and a black backpack swung lazily over his shoulder. The other had black shoes with blue jeans, a black sweatshirt with a black beanie on his head that had a white insignia on it. The black hood of the sweatshirt was pulled slightly over the hat, which brought out his cobalt blue eyes out even more. He had a golden yellow and grey backpack swung over his shoulder. Their tall statues made them stand out from everyone as they glided through the middle of the cafeteria, receiving swoons from every nearby girl. The confidence that emitted from both of them was unmistakable as they moved fluently, silently. The tawny haired boy, now successfully identified as Jason, changed courses as his brother Nathan followed beside him, heading right toward them. They were both standing behind Inuyasha and Miroku, so Kagome hoped they didn't see the girls. "And speak of the devil they shall come!" she shifted a nervous glance to Sango as she noticed them.

"Damn, what are we going to do? They're right there!" Sango whispered glancing around Miroku to get their precise location.

"You know them?" Inuyasha asked, shifting his gaze from the oncoming boys to the startled girls in front of him.

"They are our unexpected guests." Sango hissed. "Act natural and Kagome and I will try to slink off. Is that clear?" she pointed a finger at them as they raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Hey Inuyasha and Miroku what happened yesterday?" Nathan asked as Inuyasha and Miroku turned around and nodded a greeting, punching each other's hands lightly.

"We didn't see you guys anywhere. We thought you ditched us." Jason said, laughing slightly.

"Hey Jason and Nathan," Inuyasha replied coolly. Kagome glared at how ironic the situation was. So Inuyasha and Miroku knew them, too? It would be way easier if they hadn't known each other. She was uncomfortably squished behind a column of the cafeteria along with Sango, who was hoping to stay hidden for a while. She peered around the column as she looked upon the four boys. Away from each other, each of them looked tall, muscular and well built and up across from each other it was like having the four powerful elements together as one. Her sensitive nose could hardly contain the cool, fresh, masculine, wild scent wafting off of each of them. She new Sango smelled it, and standing cramped was becoming a challenge very quickly. They just smelled so good! Each emitted power and confidence from every pore and each could have any girl they chose. Kagome found it a miracle that the place didn't blow up at their presence. But it seemed like the school held up with them in it this long, so she shouldn't worry, right? Kagome tried to see who the tallest, strongest looking man was really, and since Inuyasha and Nathan were standing across from each other, it made it easier. Nathan was one of the most nicely built but not over masculine, handsome, charming men she had ever encountered. And since she had just met Inuyasha, with his height, stature, and overall compelling aura, he had won the race by an inch. It was a hard choice though. "Sorry about that we met some new friends and were showing them around." He shrugged as Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Was it a guy or a girl?" he asked. Miroku snickered.

"They were girls. There were two of them with one being human, and the other half demon. These girls are gorgeous, honestly." Miroku said, as he nudged Inuyasha and he rolled his eyes.

"Have you grabbed her ass yet, Miroku?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow. Miroku smiled.

"Course I have, one of them anyway. It's very firm. Nathan, I'm sure you would call it worthy of the title, 'Buns of steel'; very soft, inviting buns of steel." At that, Sango made a sound and a move but was jerked back by Kagome. The movement sent both of them stumbling from their tight confinement and onto the floor. To make matters worse, not only did Nathan and Jason notice them, but they were right in the middle of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Kagome, Sango?" They both asked, bending down and pulling the embarrassed girls up and taking a look at them. Sango and Kagome blushed, mortified at them being captured as they exchanged glances with each other.

"Hey guys…" They said uneasily. Inuyasha glared and growled quietly at such close proximity and familiarity that Nathan had with Kagome. He looked over and noticed the same unpleased look on Miroku's face.

"Wait a minute, you all know each other?" Miroku crossed his arms and looked at them all, expecting a full explanation right there and then. By the look on his face, there was no backing out or bull shitting. Kagome shifted her gaze to Inuyasha, hoping to find a more understanding look, but quickly turned back to Miroku, stunned, and quiet a bit scared. Miroku's gaze was terrifying, but Inuyasha's was murderous.

000000end chapter000000

well, here's the other half and I hope you enjoyed it. I look foreward to seeing what's going to happen to Kagome and Sango with their new 'problems'. Thanks for the reviews, and I hoped you liked it!


End file.
